Deuil
by Soniette
Summary: Lorsque quelqu'un meurt, la personne qu'elle laisse derrière elle doit faire face à huit étapes importantes afin de faire son deuil. Le choc, Le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression, le résignation, l'acceptation, et enfin la reconstruction. Harry va de nouveau être confronté à cette douloureuse épreuve. Arrivera t-il à se reconstruire face à la perte de cet être cher ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Déni, incompréhension, colère, désespoir, tristesse, vide, Néant….

Tous ses sentiments se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là. Mécaniquement, il ferma à clé la porte d'entrée fit bien attention de déposer ses clés dans le poêlon prévu à cet effet. En entrant dans son salon, il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux et regarda la pièce, las. Tout était à sa place, la pièce était telle qu'il l'avait quitté le matin même. Une tasse de thé gisait sur la table basse sûrement « son » thé préféré, noir délicatement aromatisé à l'orange et à la cannelle pensa t'il. Un sanglot irrépressible monta à sa gorge. Ne sachant que faire, Harry resta là, pantelant, à regarder son séjour. Celui-ci lui semblait si étranger cette nuit.

Comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar, il ferma les yeux. Il pinça ses lèvres si fort qu'elles en devinrent blanches. Une larme s'échappa, bientôt rejointe par une autre. Il inspira profondément, dernière tentative de retenir ses sanglots. Une odeur de jasmin et de fleurs lui envahit subtilement les narines, « son odeur ». Au lieu de l'apaiser, cela l'emplit de fureur. Il rouvrit les yeux cherchant l'objet responsable de cette senteur. Celui-ci fut vite identifié « son » écharpe posée sur le buffet au côté d'un petit mot griffonné à la va-vite.

 _Je rentre vite, suis partie chercher ta surprise ! Attends-moi pour le dîner, je t'aime. »_

Il prit le message et l'écharpe, son poing se serra violemment, furieux Harry jeta le tout au centre du salon.

\- Pourquoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible….gémit il

\- POURQUOI ? Hurla-t-il en empoignant le buffet et le projetant à terre.

Tous les miroirs du séjour éclatèrent, les cadres photos furent projetés sur les murs avec violence. Bientôt des objets et meubles volèrent en tous sens dans la pièce. Harry au milieu, pleurait à chaude larme et hurlait sa colère et son indignation. Puis, plus rien, à part la respiration saccadée du sorcier. Un silence pesant s'installa.

Je vous en prie…je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié… rendez la moi… pensât 'il. Soudain, un bruit de porte qui se claque, de la lumière dans la cuisine, des petits bruits de pas, un sachet qu'on dépose sur le plan de travail. Harry se tourna sur lui-même le visage emplit d'espoirs.

\- Gin ?! murmura le survivant.

Avant de voir sa femme, il entendit sa voix douce et clair.

\- Harry, tu es rentré ? questionna-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Tétanisé l'interpellé ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait y croire. La jeune rousse, un sourire mutin sur le visage s'approcha de lui, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Harry resserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. Il nicha son visage dans son cou. Inspira profondément son odeur, elle l'enivra et il s'apaisa doucement sous l'étreinte.

\- Tu es bien là finalement…chuchota-t-il.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Ça chatouille mon amour ! rigola doucement Ginny en se retirant doucement de ses bras.

Elle alla prendre sa tasse de thé, en but une gorgée, se rapprocha doucement de la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et observa le paysage. Il faisait nuit. Harry en profita pour l'admirer. Quelques années avaient passées depuis Poudlard, quatre pour être exacts. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux ondulés s'enroulaient et cascadaient dans son dos. Sa peau blanche et diaphane contrastait nettement avec ses boucles d'un roux flamboyant. De petites taches de rousseur apparaissaient çà et là, appel aux baisers. On était en plein hiver, mais la sorcière portait une robe blanche fluide, à fines bretelles, mettant en valeur les formes de son corps gracile. Placée ainsi, sous la lumière bleutée de la lune, elle ressemblait à un ange. Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras l'étreint.

Il se précipita sur elle, lui saisit délicatement la taille, et son reflet dans la vitre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Voyant les yeux ternis et emplis d'inquiétude de son mari, Ginny s'inquiéta et soucieuse elle se retourna lui faisant face.

\- Mon chéri...tu vas bien ? tu as l'air…abattu…..

Tu es cerné, tes yeux sont rouges….continua t'elle en posant délicatement ses longs doigts blancs sur ses yeux.

Mais tu as pleuré….. ! S'étonna t'elle, plissant son nez signe d'inquiétude.

Harry ferma les yeux ses yeux, se laissant aller à la douce caresse de sa femme promenant doucement sa main sur son visage. Il prit doucement celle-ci et la porta délicatement à sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?

A cette question, Harry rouvrit ses yeux la regarda, et lui répondit en hésitant.

\- Rien ma chérie, tu es là…tout vas mieux…n'est-ce pas…

Les yeux du survivants, normalement d'un vert éclatant étaient ternes, sans vie.

\- Gin…. Gémit-il, en serrant plus fort la main de son épouse. ses yeux s'emplirent de nouvelles larmes, il les ferma brusquement ne voulant pas faire face à la réalité.

La jeune femme sembla enfin comprendre le pourquoi de l'état de son mari. Elle prit délicatement la tête d'Harry entre ses mains et lui demanda de la regarder.

\- Harry ! Ecoute moi s'il te plait…Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute…ce n'est la faute de personne….Tout va bien mon amour, tout va bien se passer. Ouvre les yeux mon chéri, regarde-moi ! Ce qu'il fit difficilement, il laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur en la regardant, et sanglota de plus belle.

\- Tu vois je suis là Harry, tout….

\- Gin… l'interrompit le sorcier en gémissant, mon amour….sanglota-il en s'éloignant.

Celle-ci le regarda s'éloigner avec incompréhension. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de son époux mais celui-ci recula d'un pas, l'air résigné et abattu.

\- Harry…..commença-t-elle en levant une main vers lui pour le rattraper. Elle sursauta, et regarda son bras avec attention. Sa peau avait blêmit jusqu'à devenir transparente, elle pouvait voir à travers. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama doucement.

\- Oh….qu'est-ce que… Elle retourna son attention sur Harry. Un soubresaut le parcourut, le visage de Ginny se couvrait peu à peu de sang séché et d'ecchymoses. Il recula une fois de plus, ses larmes creusant de longs sillons sur des joues blafardes. Sa respiration s'interrompit brusquement.

\- Je vois…. Murmura Ginny sa voix se faisant plus lointaine et vide. Regardant de nouveau sa main ensanglantée à présent. Harry sursauta.

\- Harry…reprit elle plus doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Harry respire, je t'en prie supplia-t-elle inquiète. Tout va bien se passer mon amour dit-elle plus fort. Tu ne seras pas seul Harry, s'il te plait mon amour….

Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement, il ouvrit les yeux la laissant faire, maintenant complétement translucide, elle le prit dans ses bras, il ne ressentit que vide et un grand froid. Un dernier murmure presque un chuchotement parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Mon amour, vis…. Vis pour moi et ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Je t'aimerais toujours et à jamais.

Une dernière caresse sur son visage, Ginny recula un sourire tendre sur son visage, elle le fixa avec amour, et disparut sur un petit signe d'au revoir.

Quelques secondes passèrent, Harry finit par expirer brusquement ses poumons brulants. Il observa stoïque le vide l'entourant de nouveau. Finalement, les sanglots le reprirent plus violents que les autres et il tomba à genoux là où Ginny venait de disparaître et il hurla. Au final, la guerre n'avait pas réussi à les séparer, il avait réussi à la sauver in extremis. Mais la mort est des plus cruelle, il avait fallu qu'elle croise le chemin d'un moldu complètement ivre, il l'avait fauché avec sa voiture, s'était enfuit la laissant se vider de son sang sur le passage piéton. Elle allait chercher son cadeau de mariage….Oui, la mort est des plus cruelle.

Harry, épuisé s'allongea au sol, se recroquevilla et pleura. Bientôt le jeune homme n'eut plus de larmes à sortir. Il resta juste là à attendre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre un**

Harry ne restât pas longtemps seul. Après qu'il se soit écroulé au sol, quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de plomb.

Bientôt, on entendit des pas précipités dans l'allée menant à l'entrée du manoir. De grands coups furent portés à porte d'entrée. Le prénom d'Harry fut crié à plusieurs reprises, puis de nouveau le silence. Harry ne bougea pas.

Soudain, un sort fut lancé, la porte explosa. Un Draco Malfoy des plus inquiet apparu au seuil du salon. L'état dans laquelle se trouvait la pièce augmenta son inquiétude. On aurait dit qu'une mini tornade avait dévasté le séjour. Les meubles étaient sans dessus, dessous, les tentures des baies vitrées pendaient lamentablement du plafond, l'écran plat avait été éventré, des livres, des parchemins et des débris de verre jonchaient le sol.

Le blond s'avança dans la pièce et aperçut la "dite" tornade recroquevillée dans le canapé. il rejoignit son ami, hésitant. Draco n'était pas le meilleur qualifié pour ce genre de situations, il regrettait presque qu'Hermine n'ait put l'accompagner. Mais celle-ci avait déjà fort à faire avec sa propre peine et celle des Weasley. Il contempla Harry, ne sachant que faire. Il se rappela vaguement un conseil donné par Hermione, quand celle-ci avait compris qui il allait le rejoindre. Il tenta de s'en souvenir, tout avait été si vite. Il voyait encore la jeune sorcière, le visage baigné de larmes se tourner vers lui, le sondant comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle devina de suite, ce qu'il allait entreprendre. Elle donna son assentiment d'un hochement de tête et lui dit.

\- Dray, il est comme un chat sauvage...laisse le venir à toi...sois patient et surtout ne le brusque pas !

Il avait acquiescé et s'était précipité au manoir Potter.

\- Un chat sauvage... murmura Draco un sourcil relevé.

Merci Hermione, encore faudrait il que j'ai déjà eu un chat...et en plus les animaux me détestent pensa t-il affligé.

Finalement, il s'accroupit et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci se crispa à son contact, et ne lui adressa aucun regard. Draco comprit alors que son ami ne voulait pas parler. il s'installa à ses côtés et attendit. De temps à autres, on pouvait entendre de petits sanglots étouffés. Le sorcier blond frotta son visage de ses deux mains en soupirant légèrement. La journée avait été longue et difficile, puis, la soirée s'était rapidement transformée en cauchemar.

Draco et Ginny ne s'était jamais très bien entendus, mais malgré leurs désaccords, il l'avait toujours considérée comme une amie proche. Une chose les rapprochait, Harry. Paradoxalement c'était également lui le sujet de la plupart de leurs discordes. Il sentit les larmes monter, mais les chassa rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, celui-ci avait fini par s'endormir. Draco se devait d'être fort, le jeune blond savait que les prochains jours seraient extrêmement difficile pour le noiraud. Si lui aussi craquait, Harry n'aurait plus de béquilles auxquelles s'accrocher. Les autres étant beaucoup trop effondrés pour pouvoir l'aider dans l'immédiat.

Harry avait surmonté les épreuves, les unes après les autres et s'était toujours relevé. Lors de la bataille finale il y eut de nombreuses pertes humaines, Harry, lui, avait survécu. Complexe du héro oblige, un sentiment de culpabilité l'avait envahit et avait commencé à le ronger de l'intérieur.

La mort de Remus et Tonks, tués quelques mois après par un mangemort en dérive, l'avait anéantit. Il en ressortit extrêmement fragilisé. Puis, un an après, Albus déclara une pathologie incurable ; Il succomba à la maladie après un an d'un combat acharné contre la mort. Çà avait été le coup de grâce. Seule Ginny avait réussi à relever son mari avec énormément de difficultés et au bout de plusieurs mois. A l'époque personne ne pouvait l'approcher sauf elle ou Draco. A présent elle ne serait plus là pour l'aider, et pour cause ; Ginny avait quitté ce monde. Elle était morte. Draco avait encore du mal à s'y résoudre, mais la réalité était là, la jeune rousse les avait quitté. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Draco est ce qu'on pourrait appeler, "un maniaque de l'ordre". Tout doit être à sa place, où il faut et quand il faut.

Ce matin là, commençait donc comme tous les matins. Son réveil sonna à six heure précise, il passa rapidement veste et pantalon de jogging puis partit courir dans le parc jouxtant le manoir. A sept heure, après une douche rapide, il prit son petit déjeuner composé d'un café noir bien serré, d'un laitage, d'un fruit et de deux tartines de pain. Repas terminé à sept heure trente, Draco mit son manteau, se regarda dans la glace. Les années l'avait embellit, il avait gagné quelques centimètres, le quiddich et le jogging avaient affiné et musclé sa silhouette. Ses cheveux toujours d'un blond presque blanc n'était plus figés par du gel, le sorcier les avait coupé plus courts et ils tombaient ça ét là dans un léger mouvement désordonné. Cela lui donnait un air sexy selon les dires de tout le monde. Dernier atout et non des moindres, ses yeux, d'un gris d'acier. Envoûtants disait-on. Oui draco était beau et il le savait, mais contrairement à l'époque de Poudlard, le sorcier n'en jouait plus, rares étaient ses conquêtes. Pourtant les prétendants et prétendantes s'entassaient devant sa porte. Mais il ne voulait qu'une seule personne depuis sa sixième année, et celle-ci lui était interdite. Le jeune homme se contempla une dernière fois, vérifiant que tout était en ordre, prit sa mallette et une fois sortit de chez lui, transplana direction Ste Mangouste.

Cela faisait quatre ans que Draco y travaillait comme interne Médicomage. L'année dernière le jeune homme avait décidé de se spécialiser en médecine potioniste. on pouvait dire que le sorcier avait enfin trouvé sa voie, il adorait son métier.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il endossa rapidement sa blouse et commença la tournée de ses patients. Pour ce semestre le jeune homme avait été admis à l'unité des soins intensifs et des urgences. Il tournait donc sur les deux secteurs à tour de rôle, ce matin là, on l' avait affecté aux soins intensifs. Il n'y eu pas de problèmes majeurs, le sorcier alla déjeuner vers midi en compagnie d'un de ses confrères, Allan, qui était de deux ans son aîné.

En début d'après midi, on lui demanda de venir aux urgences pour un second avis face à un cas compliqué. Draco avait un très bon niveau et était un des meilleurs interne de l'hôpital. Le professeur de service pensait lui offir le poste de chef de clinique à la fin de son internat.

C'est à partir de ce moment que la journée se compliqua. En une heure les urgences débordèrent, Draco dut aller aider ses collègues. Vers dix-neuf heure, il put enfin se libérer afin d'aller travailler sa thèse dans son bureau. A vingt heure, une note express l'interrompit dans son travail. Un de ses patient se dégradait et sa présence était demandée. En passant rapidement devant l'accueil, il crut reconnaître les cheveux noirs ébouriffés d'Harry, son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Une infirmière entra dans son champs de vision et lui demanda de la suivre rapidement car son patient n'allait pas bien du tout. Inquiet mais ne pouvant vérifier que c'était bien Harry, il mit ce problème de côté et se concentra sur l'urgence à gérer. Ce n'était surement rien pensa t-il en arrivant dans la chambre du malade, j'ai du mal voir, ça ne devait pas être lui tenta t-il de se rassurer.

Il s'avéra que son patient faisait un choc sceptique, il tenta le tout pour le tout, mais rien n'y fit. Le Monsieur, trop âgé et affaiblit ne réussit pas à surmonter l'infection fulgurante. Son cœur s'arrêta. Après que Draco et son équipe aient tenté de le réanimer pendant plus de trente minutes, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. L'heure du décès fut annoncée sous les coups de vingt-deux heures. Draco alla voir la famille assise en salle d'attente, les emmena dans une pièce vide et annonça la mort de leur parent. La famille effondrée voulut aller voir le corps, il les accompagna, une fois assuré que tout se passerait au mieux pour eux, il donna le relai à l'infirmière. Il remplit les derniers papiers administratifs, et repartit vers son bureau épuisé autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il était vingt-trois heure.

Arrivé devant l'accueil, il se souvint brusquement avoir vu Harry, il alla voir l'hôtesse d'accueil et demanda si Harry Potter était passée dans la soirée et si oui pourquoi. L'hôtesse écarquilla les yeux et lâcha son stylo de surprise. Elle tenta inutilement de fuir le regard glacial du blond. Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara du médicomage.

Oh non...pas lui..ne me dites pas qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, pensa t-il. Faisant fi de toute bienséance Malfoyenne, l'inquiétude étant trop grande ; Il aboya sur la secrétaire.

\- Alice ! Cessez ce comportement infantile et expliquez vous !

La dite Alice bégaya difficilement qu'on avait essayé de le prévenir, mais que celui-ci étant déjà occupé, et trop proche de la famille, ils avaient décider de passer la main à une autre personne...Ce faisant, le jeune femme cherchait de l'aide auprès de ses collègues, toutes plus apeurées les unes que les autres. Draco était aimé de tous, mais on connaissait l'ampleur de ses colères. Draco tremblant, s'apprêta à hurler sur elle mais fut interrompu par le Docteur Mortier, le professeur de service.

-Draco, cesse de maltraiter Alice s'il te plait ! Elle ne peut rien te dire. Je lui ai interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit...

Je ne veux pas d'une nuée de paparazzis dans mon service ... Suis moi s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle...murmura t-il pour terminer.

Le Dr Mortier était inquiet, il savait bien que Draco était un ami proche de la famille Potter. Ce qu'il allait annoncer serait douloureux pour le jeune homme.

Interloqué et des plus anxieux, Draco suivit son supérieur en silence. Il fut emmené dans la salle famille, là où on annonçait les décès. Il venait justement d'en sortir, son cœur s'emballa.

-Harry...gémit Draco une fois la porte fermée.

-Monsieur Potter va bien...enfin...dans la mesure du possible.

De soulagement les jambes de Draco lâchèrent, il dut s'asseoir.

\- Draco...Le Dr Mortier s'assit face à son interne pour annonçant la nouvelle.

Draco tellement soulagé qu'Harry aille bien ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que venait de dire son supérieur. Inquiet de ne voir aucune réaction le Dr Mortier se répéta doucement. Ce fut à ce moment que la réalité frappa douloureusement Draco. Oui, Harry allait bien, mais Ginny...Il se trouva horrible d'avoir été si soulagé quelques instants auparavant. C'était impossible, non, pas si brutalement...elle ne pouvait pas être...pensa t-il paniqué.

Il pâlit, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Le Dr Mortier posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Sans s'en rendre compte celui-ci murmurait que tout ceci était impossible, que c'était certainement une erreur ; Les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Draco, commença son collègue?

Viens avec moi s'il te plait, lève toi.

Draco se leva difficilement et avança d'une démarche incertaine aidé par le Dr Mortier. Il fut prit de violents vertiges et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner furieusement. Sur le trajet, il continua de murmurer que c'était impossible. Les deux Médicomages arrivèrent devant une chambre.

\- Draco, regarde moi...je vais te faire entrer, elle est prête et je pense que tu as besoin de la voir pour accepter la situation. Elle est paisible maintenant. Je t'accompagne, ça va aller mon garçon.

D'un geste paternel il serra sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et le fit entrer. Pour Draco, le temps fut comme ralentit. Il eut l'impression qu'autour de lui tout bougeait très lentement comme s'ils étaient en apesanteur. La porte une fois ouverte, ils entrèrent et là, il l'a vit. Frêle silhouette allongée dans un lit semblant être quatre fois trop grand pour elle. Elle était d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Avec ses yeux fermés ainsi et cette expression paisible au visage, on aurait put croire qu'elle dormait. Seul signe que la mort l'avait prises, ses lèvres légèrement cyanosées, et le manque de respiration.

Draco arrêta de murmurer sa litanie, et grimaça, il arrêta de pleurer.

Elle est vraiment morte pensa t-il. Il s'approcha du corps de son amie, lui prit sa main. Son collègue sortit. Ainsi placée, la jeune femme semblait si paisible, elle faisait penser à un ange. Il resserra sa main sur celle de Ginny et lui embrassa le front.

\- Bonne nuit belle Ginny, fais bonne route...et veille sur nous.

Il l'a regarda un long moment silencieux. Puis un élément important le sortit de sa torpeur. Mais où était Harry. Il devait être dévasté, pourquoi n'était il pas auprès de sa femme. Après un dernier regard sur la jeune rousse, une dernière prière et un dernier au revoir il sortit de la chambre. il avait le cœur lourd, mais son esprit était maintenant plus clair. Il devait trouver Harry. Draco retrouva le Dr Mortier, celui-ci attendait patiemment le jeune homme à l'accueil.

\- Alain... commença Draco.

Où est Harry ?

Embarrassé son vis à vis lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Dès que nous avons reçu Mme Potter, nous l'avons prévenu...elle était dans un triste état. Malheureusement le temps qu'il arrive, il était trop tard. Le Médicomage mal à l'aise déglutit puis reprit.

Je lui ait fait l'annonce et l'ai emmené voir sa femme. Il a demandé à rester seul. Deux heures après il est sortit, mais...il aurait dit à Alice que sa femme dormait profondément et qu'il repasserait demain. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de l'arrêter qu'il avait déjà transplané...chose normalement impossible...mais on parle de l'élu...donc...On a essayé de le contacter mais il ne répond à rien. J'attendais que tu te libère avant de prévenir les aurors.

-Eh merde...fut la seule réponse que put sortir Draco.

Il est dans le déni...et un beau grand déni..pensa t-il.

\- Bon je vais prévenir sa famille, une fois qu'il seront arrivés je me charge d'aller voir Potter, ne préviens personne. J'en prends toute responsabilité. Déclara le blond, en envoyant une note expresse à Hermione. Il savait qu'elle était de garde au secteur Pédiatrique.

Harry se retourna dans son sommeil, sortant Draco de ses pensées. Il regarda l'heure, l'aiguille montrait deux heures du matin. Il jugea Harry assez endormi pour le manipuler sans risque de le réveiller. Il le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit. Une fois le jeune homme bien installé, Draco prit un plaid et se coucha sur le canapé. Il s'endormit à son tour difficilement sous les rayons argentés de la lune.

* * *

Bonsoir,

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce nouveau chapitre !

En tout cas, merci à winchesterer-23 pour son encouragement ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je n'aurais pas autant de temps pour écrire cette semaine (malheureusement...), je pense pouvoir poster le troisième chapitre fin de semaine prochaine.

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois :**

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Draco tentait désespérément de trouver une échappatoire à Harry. Celui-ci virevoltait de plus belle dans la cuisine ne s'arrêtant pas de mitonner de bons petits plats.

A chaque fois que Draco tentait une sortie son ami l'en empêchait en lui demandant tel ou tel service. Ou tout simplement en le collant à sa chaise par un sort. Lorsque le survivant posa devant lui une coupelle de sauce tomate, une idée lumineuse éclaira le cerveau du jeune blond. Tout ceci allait être douloureux, mais Harry n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser aller dans la salle de bain ! pensa t-il. Il observa un instant le bol de sauce fumant, se demandant si cela était une si bonne idée en réalité. Il déglutit puis pris son courage à deux mains. Un visage d'ange de circonstance au visage, Draco se leva et s'appuya malencontreusement sur le bord de la table, faisant glisser la nappe et bien évidemment le bol de sauce qui se répandit sur sa chemise, son pantalon et inonda le carrelage. Un long hurlement déchira le silence du manoir.

De petites larmes de douleurs perlaient aux coins des yeux du jeune Malfoy. La partie sauce brulante sur parties intimes n'était pas prévue au programme...Il pria silencieusement que sa douleur ne soit pas vaine. Harry se retourna sous le cri se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer...

\- Oh non...ma sauce tomate ! gemit il en se précipitant pour essayer d'en sauver le plus possible.

Alors, on en était là, le sort de la sauce tomate avait plus de valeur aux yeux du sorcier que le bien être de son meilleur ami...Interloqué de voir Harry se démener pour cette masse de liquide rouge Draco resta un moment immobile.

-Ma petite sauce...tu étais parfaite pourtant...gémit le brun...

Ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour se ressaisir, Draco contourna le brun et sortit vivement de la cuisine la peur au ventre à l'idée de se faire propulser de nouveau sur sa chaise. Atteignant enfin le couloir, il se retourna, ce qu'il vit le rendit perplexe...Harry était penché sur le sol et pleurait à chaude larme en ramassant la sauce bolognaise. Tout ceci...en chantant une berceuse... Oui définitivement, le héros national était devenu fou... Une douleur cuisante à sa cuisse le rappella à l'ordre, Draco ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la liberté serait bientôt à sa portée.

Il s'enferma enfin dans la salle de bain et se permit un petit soupir de soulagement. Il observa la pièce, tout était rangé et elle embaumait le Jasmin, cette odeur lui sembla si familière. Draco s'approcha du lavabo et vit un flacon de parfum brisé au fond de la vasque. Ginny, oui ce parfum appartenait à Ginny. Le blond observa plus attentivement son environnement, tout était en ordre sauf cette bouteille brisée et une fêlure au miroir. Harry avait surement perdu le contrôle de sa magie pendant un instant en se préparant ce matin. Harry...la mort de sa femme l'avait mis dans un tel état...Il fallait absolument qu'Hermione vienne l'aider. Le blond prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une note express qui se volatilisa direction la maison des Nott-Granger. Ceci fait, Draco lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur ses vêtements, il en profita pour prendre une douche bien méritée. De nouveau propre et habillé il sortit de la salle d'eau, prêt à faire face au survivant.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez face à un Potter à l'humeur sombre. Le blond du faire preuve de la plus grande maîtrise Malfoyenne pour ne pas se liquéfier face au regard furieux d'Harry. Draco ébaucha mentalement un début de plan pour confronter son ami à la réalité en le suivant vers la cuisine.

Lors de la fin de leur sixième année, Draco, Blaise et Théodore avait du faire un choix terrible. Trahir leur famille ou accepter de se mettre au service de Voldemort. Le choix fut vite fait pour les trois amis, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de défier leurs parents et de vivre libres et non sous le joug d'un mégalomane dépourvu de nez, comme aimait le faire entendre Draco à l'époque. Les trois serpentards demandèrent alors de l'aide à leur directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui les mit sous la protection de l'ordre du Phoenix. C'est ainsi que, tous trois partirent en direction du quartier général. Harry et sa petite bande les acceptèrent relativement rapidement au sein du groupe. Des amitiés hétéroclites se formèrent, des histoires d'amour plus étranges les unes que les autres virent le jour. Ainsi Hermione devint très vite une très grande amie pour Draco à la grande surprise de tous. Il lui confiait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se laissait aller. Elle avait toute sa confiance. Hermione et Théo se découvrirent tout deux un intérêt commun...les livres, cela les rapprocha et de fil en aiguille la jeune Granger tomba sous le charme du mystérieux et insondable théodore Nott. Ils formèrent un des couples les plus envié de Poudlard. D'ailleurs leur mariage l'année dernière avait défrayé toutes les chroniques.

Hermione venait d'aller se coucher, la nuit avait été difficile, pire que cela même. Elle avait perdu une de ses meilleures amies, mais le pire fut de consoler la famille Weasley. Blaise, Thérodore et Hermione restèrent au Terrier jusqu'au petit matin. La sorcière venait à peine de s'endormir que son mari vint tendrement la réveiller.

-Hermione ... Ma puce...

Un grognement répondit à Théodore. Celui-ci sourit tendrement, Hermione pouvait être un vrai dragon quand on l'a sortait trop tôt du lit. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix, visiblement une sorcier blond avait besoin d'aide.

-Ma chérie réveille toi...

un coussin lui atterrit sur le visage tandis que la dite Hermione se relevait en baillant et en s'étirant.

-J'espère que tu as une excellente raison de me réveiller Théo sinon je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Merlin qu'elle était belle pensa le sorcier en admirant sa femme. Il adorait la voir au réveil, ses cheveux ainsi ébouriffés, ses yeux bouffis pas le sommeil, de légère rougeurs aux pommettes dues à la chaleur de la nuit... et ce petit air renfrogné...Elle était à croquer. Bon ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur ce qu'il pourrait faire en ce samedi matin, non, les événements récents ne s'y prêtaient vraiment pas.

\- Je crois que Dray a besoin de toi, il vient d'envoyer une note. expliqua Théodore en ouvrant les volets. Le soleil pénétra la pièce réveillant complètement Hermione.

-Draco ? demanda Hermione surprise. Puis la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire, elle l'avait laissé partir en quête d'Harry sachant que de toute façon qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir l'approcher.

-Oui tu sais notre ami blond ? légèrement narcissique sur les bord et...

-Théo cesse tes sarcasmes s'il te plait gémit Hermione, en s'étirant une dernière fois.

-Mille excuses Ma dame ! Tiens la note, à mon avis c'est grave tu ferais bien de te préparer vite fait.

La sorcière prit le parchemin et le lu, dessus deux mots. " Alerte Verte " Elle trembla. Théodore s'approcha et la prit dans les bras, cherchant à la rassurer.

-C'est si mauvais ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet, se détacha à regret de la chaleur de ses bras et partit dans leur dressing s'habiller.

-Quand on était en septième année, Dray et moi avons inventé un code secret pour déterminer les humeurs d'Harry et pouvoir les gérer au mieux sans en faire étalage. ça va du rose au vert...

-Oh... répondit Théo en s'accoudant à la porte du dressing. Et vert ? c'est mauvais ?

Hermione finit de passer son t-shirt et se lança un sort de coiffage. Elle mordilla sa lèvre supérieur angoissée.

-Vert...c'était le code pour dire qu'Harry courait un grave danger à cause de Voldemort...ou qu'il était très instable émotionnellement parlant, donc je suppose que c'est très mauvais...souffla t-elle en empoignant son sac à main.

Elle passa devant son mari, caressa sa joue.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi Hermy ?

-Non, il ne vaut mieux pas...à mon avis Harry est en très mauvais état...surtout si Draco demande mon aide...je pensais qu'il arriverait à le gérer seul.

Théodore la retint un instant.

-Hermy, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Harry, il a déjà trop perdu, il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre...mais Dray...il a souffert plus que son compte, j'ai peur qu'avec la mort de Ginny...et Harry dans cet état...

-Je sais mon chéri souffla hermione. Je suis inquiète aussi, on fera en sorte d'aider les deux...sans en perdre un dans la dans ces moments là Draco est malheureusement le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre, tu le sais aussi. Ron et moi…n'avons malheureusement plus la même influence sur lui.

Sur ces mots, Hermione l'embrassa tendrement puis descendit au rez de chaussé, sortit de la maison afin de transplaner. Théodore la regarda disparaître à travers la fenêtre de leur chambre. Oh oui, Harry et Draco avait toujours eu une relation particulière, et Draco avait toujours eu cette faculté d'atteindre Harry. Même Ginny n'était jamais vraiment arrivé à sortir Harry de ses torpeurs régulières depuis la fin de la guerre. Seul le blond avait ce pouvoir. Tous savait pourquoi au sein du petit groupe d'ami, mais personne n'avait jamais osé le dire à haute voix. Harry avait fait son choix. Mais en ce jour, Théodore ressentait un profond malaise. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon et il pressentait que son ami allait de nouveau vivre des jours sombres. Ils avaient réussi à le remettre une première fois de ce cœur brisé...une seconde fois serait difficile.

Hermione arriva devant la porte d'entrée de manoir Potter, celle-ci ne faisait d'ailleurs plus vraiment office de porte d'entrée puisqu'elle avait été éventrée et pendait mollement vers le sol. La jeune femme entra prudemment dans le hall, elle s'apprêta à appeler Draco quand une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Elle se débattit et mordit son assaillant.

-Arrête de suite malheureuse ! chuchota furieusement Draco en la lâchant, il regarda sa main endolorie. Un bruit retentit à l'étage, sur le qui vive, le blond empoigna urgemment Hermione et se précipita avec elle dans la première pièce venue.

-La buanderie...dis moi Draco tu sais que Théo ne va pas aimer...

-Moins fort Hermy !

Hermione se tut et observa son ami, le blond essayait de regarder à travers le trou de serrure, rare était les fois où elle avait pu voir le blond aussi fébrile. Il se retourna enfin, plus serein et la regarda d'un air grave.

-On a un gros problème Granger !

-Nott Dray, Nott ! répondit la sorcière hautaine.

-Oui bon, ça on s'en carre pour le moment ! crois moi !

-Bon pourquoi ai je l'impression que Jason Voorhes se promène au manoir Potter ?

Hermione s'était fait un défi d'inculquer une culture cinématographique à ses amis sorciers, les vendredi 13 y étaient tous passés. Elle avait réussi à tous les terroriser pour son plus grand bonheur.

-Et si je te disais que voir débarquer Jason avec une hache me ferait moins peur qu'Harry avec une spatule en bois en ce moment tu dirais quoi ?

-C'est si grave alors ?

-Si le fait qu'il pense que sa femme est en vie et qu'elle est partit faire des courses depuis sept heure ce matin et que pour passer le temps Mr s'amuse à confectionner toutes les recettes de son foutu livre de grand mère affabulé d'un truc à froufrou te parait normal alors non tout va bien.

Fébrile, Draco commença à tourner dans la pièce.

-Ah oui et aussi que dès qu'on parle de Gin' ou de l'hôpital Monsieur veut essayer de t'avada kevadriser eh bien c'est le top ! Putain Hermy j'ai du foutre en l'air une de mes plus belle chemise et un pantalon plus cher que ta maison ! s'exclama le blond hors de lui.

Hermione croisa ses bras, agacée.

-Langage Malfoy...langage.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda abasourdi. En effet le blond n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ses cheveux blonds d'habitude bien coiffés partaient en épi ça et là. Des cernes ornaient ses orbes grises devenues d'un gris sombre menaçant. Sa chemise et son pantalon avaient subi un sort de nettoyage désastreux les rendant rêches est raides. D'ailleurs les tâches étaient encore visibles...En effet Draco ne semblait pas passer une bonne matinée.

-Hermione grinça t-il, tu me parle de mon langage quand je t'explique que ton meilleur ami, qui soit dit en passant à détruit son salon hier face à la douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme, et bien, que cet ami en question ce matin s'est enfermé dans un délire et est parfaitement hermétique à mes approches tirés de mes bouquins de psychologie. Regarde !

Le jeune homme se retourna, montrant un trou dans son pantalon, laissant apercevoir un boxer avec des coeurs rouges et noirs dessus. Malgrè la situation plus que précaire Hermione ne put s'en empêcher.

-Joli slip Dray !

Le blond prit une jolie teinte rosée.

-Hermy, il m'a jeté un sortilège quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse de m'accompagner au boulot...Notre dernière chance c'est toi !

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire de plus que toi Dray ! répondit elle ennuyée

-Simple, on connait très bien Harry tous les deux ! Un air serpentardesque apparut sur le visage du blond. Quelle est la seule chose sur laquelle Harry est toujours constant ?

-Le bien être de ses amis ! dirent ils en chœur.

-On va jouer sur ça, mais sans parler de Gin ! s'exclama le Blond fier de son plan. tu vas lui dire que Ron s'est blessé en jouant au quidditch ! moi j'envois un hibou au professeur Mortier lui expliquant la situation pou nous donner un passe droit. Harry va vouloir aller le voir et là...on l'emmène...voir Gin' à la morgue finit il plus doucement.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur les deux sorciers en pensant à Ginny.

Une fois leur plan mis en place, Draco et Hermione sortirent de la buanderie. Le blond partit en premier dans la cuisine, Hermione devrait le rejoindre quelques minutes après. La sorcière passa par le salon et constata les dégâts. Tout était détruit. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et se figea, de la sauce tomate jonchait le carrelage, la table de cuisine ployait sous les victuailles. Elle tourna son attention sur Harry qui lui montrait son dos. Visiblement il préparait une quiche. Drago sagement assis se racla la gorge à son entrée. Harry ne bougea pas trop concentré sur sa tâche. Hermione s'approcha de lui plus qu'inquiète et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Salut Harry !

Son ami lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil puis jugeant qu'elle n'était ni une menace, ni importante il reporta son attention sur sa tarte. Hermione raffermit sa prise, et répéta plus fermement.

\- Harry ! s'il te plait !

Aucune réponse. Affligée elle se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il tenta une autre approche que celle décidée auparavant. Il prit sa voix la plus trainante et hautaine possible.

-Tiens tiens, Granger que viens tu faire ici ?

La brunette rentra dans son jeu.

\- Nott, Dray, Nott ! S'exclama t-elle. Ron a été blessé en mission ce matin.

A ces mots, Harry arrêta de tourner sa pâte se concentrant sur leur conversation. Voyant ça, Draco sut qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

-Il est à Ste Mangouste, il aurait un traumatisme crânien, je pensais que vous voudriez venir le voir. Il vient de se réveiller.

Harry la regarda délaissant une bonne fois pour tout son ouvrage.

\- Il va bien ? ...Gin est là bas Herm' ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne rentre pas ? demanda Harry

On avance enfin pensa avec soulagement Draco.

-Ou..Oui répondit Hermione hésitante. Elle n'aimait pas se jouer ainsi de son ami. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Plus assurée, elle reprit.

-Ginny est là bas Harry, elle t'attend. En même temps ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas si erroné pensa tristement la sorcière.

Harry resta un moment stoïque cherchant vraisemblablement ce qu'il devait faire. Draco et Hermione retinrent leur souffle.

-Bien dans ce cas...allons y ...répondit Harry.

-Ok allons y ! Draco se leva immédiatement de peur qu'Harry revienne sur sa décision. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de ses amis.

-Les gars...avant de partir...

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vers Hermione, se tenait devant elle un Harry et son tablier à froufrou ridicule à côté d'un Malfoy passablement débraillé. Hermione fronça le nez, décidément le monde n'allait plus droit ces derniers temps. En un coup de baguette, le tablier disparu laissant place à un manteau, nous étions quand même en plein mois de Décembre. Elle fit de même avec draco. Les deux comparses hochèrent la tête en guise de remerciement. Et tous trois transplanèrent vers Ste Mangouste.

Une fois arrivés devant Ste Mangouste, les trois amis entrèrent dans le hall principal. Harry vit vaguement Draco serrer la main d'un médicomage. Bizarrement il semblait le connaître mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Le sorcier avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit embrumé. Avec inquiétude il se rendit compte qu'il se souvenait difficilement des derniers événements. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête pour essayer de sortir de sa torpeur. Drago et le médicomage commencèrent à avancer, il emboîta le pas mécaniquement essayant de retrouver sa mémoire. Il n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose le bloquait. Il observa du coin de l'oeil Hermione essayant de trouver une piste. la jeune femme arborait un visage soucieux, des cernes mangeaient la moitié de son visage et ces yeux rouges démontraient qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Le cas de Ron devait plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait dit pensa Harry. Draco quand à lui, portait un masque d'indifférence feinte, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, mais son tressautement de sourcil et sa coiffure ne faisait aucuns doutes. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, ces deux amis ne seraient pas dans cet état là pour une simple commotion cérébrale. De plus Harry avait étudié les derniers plannings horaires et Ron devait être en repos ce samedi. Encore plus étrange.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Hermione le sonder, dès qu'il essaya de lui parler elle marcha un peu plus vite. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Si ces amis ne voulaient rien dire, Ginny, elle, lui expliquerait tout dans les détails pensa t-il en haussant les épaules. Ginny...ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Mais où était elle? elle aurait dut être dans le hall avec le médicomage. Harry ralentit le pas, puis s'arrêta définitivement. Il regarda Hermione un peu plus loin, il se rendit compte alors que le petit groupe était descendu aux sous-sols. Devant eux, un double porte attendait qu'on l'ouvre, un petit écriteau annonçant leur destination finale. La morgue. Le brun eut l'impression qu'un grand vide se fit dans tête, une tristesse énorme lui étreignit le cœur. Puis soudain tout lui revint par flash. La dispute du matin entre Ginny et lui, la porte qui claque, l'appel des urgences, le corps de sa femme, le salon dévasté, un Draco impuissant face à lui dans la cuisine. Le sorcier prit sa tête entre ses mains, désemparé et triste. Un seul mot franchit la barrière de ces lèvres serrées.

-Ginny...gémissa t-il, maintenant il se souvenait, il l'avait perdu.

Hermione et Draco le prirent par le bras pour le soutenir. Le Professeur Mortier fit un signe de tête à son collège et se décala les laissant entrer. Ginny reposait sur la table. Un frisson parcourut Harry en la voyant ainsi. Dans un premier temps il n'osa pas s'approcher. Puis la démarche hésitante il partit à ses côtés. Il prit tendrement la main de sa femme et la porta à sa bouche pour un dernier baiser, des gouttes tombèrent sur la table froide. Il pleurait. Hermione et Draco jugèrent alors qu'Harry pouvait rester seul. Il sortirent leur laissant un dernier moment ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Soniette : Voili, Voilou, le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je le trouve un peu plus marrant que les autres ...**_

 _ **Mini Harry : En même temps c'est pas difficile ! (reniflement de dédain)**_

 _ **Soniette : ...qu'est ce qu'il me veut le morveux ? ^^**_

 _ **Mini Harry : Ben excuse So ...mais j'ai vraiment une vie de merde !**_

 _ **Mini Draco : Pas faux...faudrait penser à varier les...plaisir ^^ (toussote les joues rosées)**_

 _ **Mini Harry : (regarde Drago choqué)**_

 _ **Soniette : T'inquiète mini Drago !tu seras comblé...dans quelques chapitres !**_

 _ **Mini Harry : Bon, ben moi je me casse, vous bavez trop ! mmmph**_

 _ **Mini Draco : (regarde ses ongles)...je bave même pas ! mmmph**_

 _ **Bon, plus sérieusement, voici le chapitre trois, un peu plus long que les derniers ! Chapitre quatre en cours d'écriture !**_

 _ **Au programme : Disputes, larmes, plans machiavéliques...baisers ? (si vous êtes sages et sympas avec moi !)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ça me ferait très plaisir !**_

 **En réponse à winchesterer-23, Dans les prochains chapitre, vous en saurez un peu plus concernant l'arrivée des Serpentards dans le groupe, et un peu plus sur les relations concernant Harry et Drago ! Et, en effet Drago consolera Harry...même plus que ça ! mais pas tout de suite !**

 _ **On se voit le mois prochain !**_

 _ **Bises à tous.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Trois :**

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Draco tentait désespérément de trouver une échappatoire à Harry. Celui-ci virevoltait de plus belle dans la cuisine ne s'arrêtant pas de mitonner de bons petits plats.

A chaque fois que Draco tentait une sortie son ami l'en empêchait en lui demandant tel ou tel service. Ou tout simplement en le collant à sa chaise par un sort. Lorsque le survivant posa devant lui une coupelle de sauce tomate, une idée lumineuse éclaira le cerveau du jeune blond. Tout ceci allait être douloureux, mais Harry n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de le laisser aller dans la salle de bain ! pensa t-il. Il observa un instant le bol de sauce fumant, se demandant si cela était une si bonne idée en réalité. Il déglutit puis pris son courage à deux mains. Un visage d'ange de circonstance au visage, Draco se leva et s'appuya malencontreusement sur le bord de la table, faisant glisser la nappe et bien évidemment le bol de sauce qui se répandit sur sa chemise, son pantalon et inonda le carrelage. Un long hurlement déchira le silence du manoir.

De petites larmes de douleurs perlaient aux coins des yeux du jeune Malfoy. La partie sauce brulante sur parties intimes n'était pas prévue au programme...Il pria silencieusement que sa douleur ne soit pas vaine. Harry se retourna sous le cri se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer...

\- Oh non...ma sauce tomate ! gemit il en se précipitant pour essayer d'en sauver le plus possible.

Alors, on en était là, le sort de la sauce tomate avait plus de valeur aux yeux du sorcier que le bien être de son meilleur ami...Interloqué de voir Harry se démener pour cette masse de liquide rouge Draco resta un moment immobile.

-Ma petite sauce...tu étais parfaite pourtant...gémit le brun...

Ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour se ressaisir, Draco contourna le brun et sortit vivement de la cuisine la peur au ventre à l'idée de se faire propulser de nouveau sur sa chaise. Atteignant enfin le couloir, il se retourna, ce qu'il vit le rendit perplexe...Harry était penché sur le sol et pleurait à chaude larme en ramassant la sauce bolognaise. Tout ceci...en chantant une berceuse... Oui définitivement, le héros national était devenu fou... Une douleur cuisante à sa cuisse le rappella à l'ordre, Draco ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la liberté serait bientôt à sa portée.

Il s'enferma enfin dans la salle de bain et se permit un petit soupir de soulagement. Il observa la pièce, tout était rangé et elle embaumait le Jasmin, cette odeur lui sembla si familière. Draco s'approcha du lavabo et vit un flacon de parfum brisé au fond de la vasque. Ginny, oui ce parfum appartenait à Ginny. Le blond observa plus attentivement son environnement, tout était en ordre sauf cette bouteille brisée et une fêlure au miroir. Harry avait surement perdu le contrôle de sa magie pendant un instant en se préparant ce matin. Harry...la mort de sa femme l'avait mis dans un tel état...Il fallait absolument qu'Hermione vienne l'aider. Le blond prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une note express qui se volatilisa direction la maison des Nott-Granger. Ceci fait, Draco lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur ses vêtements, il en profita pour prendre une douche bien méritée. De nouveau propre et habillé il sortit de la salle d'eau, prêt à faire face au survivant.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez face à un Potter à l'humeur sombre. Le blond du faire preuve de la plus grande maîtrise Malfoyenne pour ne pas se liquéfier face au regard furieux d'Harry. Draco ébaucha mentalement un début de plan pour confronter son ami à la réalité en le suivant vers la cuisine.

Lors de la fin de leur cinquième année, Draco, Blaise et Théodore avait du faire un choix terrible. Trahir leur famille ou accepter de se mettre au service de Voldemort. Le choix fut vite fait pour les trois amis, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de défier leurs parents et de vivre libres et non sous le joug d'un mégalomane dépourvu de nez, comme aimait le faire entendre Draco à l'époque. Les trois serpentards demandèrent alors de l'aide à leur directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui les mit sous la protection de l'ordre du Phoenix. C'est ainsi que l'été de leur seizième année, tous trois partirent en direction du quartier général. Harry et sa petite bande les acceptèrent relativement rapidement au sein du groupe. Des amitiés hétéroclites se formèrent, des histoires d'amour plus étranges les unes que les autres virent le jour. Ainsi Hermione devint très vite une très grande amie pour Draco à la grande surprise de tous. Il lui confiait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se laissait aller. Elle avait toute sa confiance. Hermione et Théo se découvrirent tout deux un intérêt commun...les livres, cela les rapprocha et de fil en aiguille la jeune Granger tomba sous le charme du mystérieux et insondable théodore Nott. Ils formèrent un des couples les plus envié de Poudlard. D'ailleurs leur mariage l'année dernière avait défrayé toutes les chroniques.

Hermione venait d'aller se coucher, la nuit avait été difficile, pire que cela même. Elle avait perdu une de ses meilleures amies, mais le pire fut de consoler la famille Weasley. Blaise, Thérodore et Hermione restèrent au Terrier jusqu'au petit matin. La sorcière venait à peine de s'endormir que son mari vint tendrement la réveiller.

-Hermione ... Ma puce...

Un grognement répondit à Théodore. Celui-ci sourit tendrement, Hermione pouvait être un vrai dragon quand on l'a sortait trop tôt du lit. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix, visiblement une sorcier blond avait besoin d'aide.

-Ma chérie réveille toi...

un coussin lui atterrit sur le visage tandis que la dite Hermione se relevait en baillant et en s'étirant.

-J'espère que tu as une excellente raison de me réveiller Théo sinon je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Merlin qu'elle était belle pensa le sorcier en admirant sa femme. Il adorait la voir au réveil, ses cheveux ainsi ébouriffés, ses yeux bouffis pas le sommeil, de légère rougeurs aux pommettes dues à la chaleur de la nuit... et ce petit air renfrogné...Elle était à croquer. Bon ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur ce qu'il pourrait faire en ce samedi matin, non, les événements récents ne s'y prêtaient vraiment pas.

\- Je crois que Dray a besoin de toi, il vient d'envoyer une note. expliqua Théodore en ouvrant les volets. Le soleil pénétra la pièce réveillant complètement Hermione.

-Draco ? demanda Hermione surprise. Puis la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire, elle l'avait laissé partir en quête d'Harry sachant que de toute façon qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir l'approcher.

-Oui tu sais notre ami blond ? légèrement narcissique sur les bord et...

-Théo cesse tes sarcasmes s'il te plait gémit Hermione, en s'étirant une dernière fois.

-Mille excuses Ma dame ! Tiens la note, à mon avis c'est grave tu ferais bien de te préparer vite fait.

La sorcière prit le parchemin et le lu, dessus deux mots. " Alerte Verte " Elle trembla. Théodore s'approcha et la prit dans les bras, cherchant à la rassurer.

-C'est si mauvais ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet, se détacha à regret de la chaleur de ses bras et partit dans leur dressing s'habiller.

-Quand on était en septième année, Dray et moi avons inventé un code secret pour déterminer les humeurs d'Harry et pouvoir les gérer au mieux sans en faire étalage. ça va du rose au vert...

-Oh... répondit Théo en s'accoudant à la porte du dressing. Et vert ? c'est mauvais ?

Hermione finit de passer son t-shirt et se lança un sort de coiffage. Elle mordilla sa lèvre supérieur angoissée.

-Vert...c'était le code pour dire qu'Harry courait un grave danger à cause de Voldemort...ou qu'il était très instable émotionnellement parlant, donc je suppose que c'est très mauvais...souffla t-elle en empoignant son sac à main.

Elle passa devant son mari, caressa sa joue.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi Hermy ?

-Non, il ne vaut mieux pas...à mon avis Harry est en très mauvais état...surtout si Draco demande mon aide...je pensais qu'il arriverait à le gérer seul.

Théodore la retint un instant.

-Hermy, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Harry, il a déjà trop perdu, il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre...mais Dray...il a souffert plus que son compte, j'ai peur qu'avec la mort de Ginny...et Harry dans cet état...

-Je sais mon chéri souffla hermione. Je suis inquiète aussi, on fera en sorte d'aider les deux...sans en perdre un dans la dans ces moments là Draco est malheureusement le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre, tu le sais aussi. Ron et moi…n'avons malheureusement plus la même influence sur lui.

Sur ces mots, Hermione l'embrassa tendrement puis descendit au rez de chaussé, sortit de la maison afin de transplaner. Théodore la regarda disparaître à travers la fenêtre de leur chambre. Oh oui, Harry et Draco avait toujours eu une relation particulière, et Draco avait toujours eu cette faculté d'atteindre Harry. Même Ginny n'était jamais vraiment arrivé à sortir Harry de ses torpeurs régulières depuis la fin de la guerre. Seul le blond avait ce pouvoir. Tous savait pourquoi au sein du petit groupe d'ami, mais personne n'avait jamais osé le dire à haute voix. Harry avait fait son choix. Mais en ce jour, Théodore ressentait un profond malaise. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon et il pressentait que son ami allait de nouveau vivre des jours sombres. Ils avaient réussi à le remettre une première fois de ce cœur brisé...une seconde fois serait difficile.

Hermione arriva devant la porte d'entrée de manoir Potter, celle-ci ne faisait d'ailleurs plus vraiment office de porte d'entrée puisqu'elle avait été éventrée et pendait mollement vers le sol. La jeune femme entra prudemment dans le hall, elle s'apprêta à appeler Draco quand une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Elle se débattit et mordit son assaillant.

-Arrête de suite malheureuse ! chuchota furieusement Draco en la lâchant, il regarda sa main endolorie. Un bruit retentit à l'étage, sur le qui vive, le blond empoigna urgemment Hermione et se précipita avec elle dans la première pièce venue.

-La buanderie...dis moi Draco tu sais que Théo ne va pas aimer...

-Moins fort Hermy !

Hermione se tut et observa son ami, le blond essayait de regarder à travers le trou de serrure, rare était les fois où elle avait pu voir le blond aussi fébrile. Il se retourna enfin, plus serein et la regarda d'un air grave.

-On a un gros problème Granger !

-Nott Dray, Nott ! répondit la sorcière hautaine.

-Oui bon, ça on s'en carre pour le moment ! crois moi !

-Bon pourquoi ai je l'impression que Jason Voorhes se promène au manoir Potter ?

Hermione s'était fait un défi d'inculquer une culture cinématographique à ses amis sorciers, les vendredi 13 y étaient tous passés. Elle avait réussi à tous les terroriser pour son plus grand bonheur.

-Et si je te disais que voir débarquer Jason avec une hache me ferait moins peur qu'Harry avec une spatule en bois en ce moment tu dirais quoi ?

-C'est si grave alors ?

-Si le fait qu'il pense que sa femme est en vie et qu'elle est partit faire des courses depuis sept heure ce matin et que pour passer le temps Mr s'amuse à confectionner toutes les recettes de son foutu livre de grand mère affabulé d'un truc à froufrou te parait normal alors non tout va bien.

Fébrile, Draco commença à tourner dans la pièce.

-Ah oui et aussi que dès qu'on parle de Gin' ou de l'hôpital Monsieur veut essayer de t'avada kevadriser eh bien c'est le top ! Putain Hermy j'ai du foutre en l'air une de mes plus belle chemise et un pantalon plus cher que ta maison ! s'exclama le blond hors de lui.

Hermione croisa ses bras, agacée.

-Langage Malfoy...langage.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda abasourdi. En effet le blond n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ses cheveux blonds d'habitude bien coiffés partaient en épi ça et là. Des cernes ornaient ses orbes grises devenues d'un gris sombre menaçant. Sa chemise et son pantalon avaient subi un sort de nettoyage désastreux les rendant rêches est raides. D'ailleurs les tâches étaient encore visibles...En effet Draco ne semblait pas passer une bonne matinée.

-Hermione grinça t-il, tu me parle de mon langage quand je t'explique que ton meilleur ami, qui soit dit en passant à détruit son salon hier face à la douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme, et bien, que cet ami en question ce matin s'est enfermé dans un délire et est parfaitement hermétique à mes approches tirés de mes bouquins de psychologie. Regarde !

Le jeune homme se retourna, montrant un trou dans son pantalon, laissant apercevoir un boxer avec des coeurs rouges et noirs dessus. Malgrè la situation plus que précaire Hermione ne put s'en empêcher.

-Joli slip Dray !

Le blond prit une jolie teinte rosée.

-Hermy, il m'a jeté un sortilège quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse de m'accompagner au boulot...Notre dernière chance c'est toi !

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire de plus que toi Dray ! répondit elle ennuyée

-Simple, on connait très bien Harry tous les deux ! Un air serpentardesque apparut sur le visage du blond. Quelle est la seule chose sur laquelle Harry est toujours constant ?

-Le bien être de ses amis ! dirent ils en chœur.

-On va jouer sur ça, mais sans parler de Gin ! s'exclama le Blond fier de son plan. tu vas lui dire que Ron s'est blessé en jouant au quidditch ! moi j'envois un hibou au professeur Mortier lui expliquant la situation pou nous donner un passe droit. Harry va vouloir aller le voir et là...on l'emmène...voir Gin' à la morgue finit il plus doucement.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur les deux sorciers en pensant à Ginny.

Une fois leur plan mis en place, Draco et Hermione sortirent de la buanderie. Le blond partit en premier dans la cuisine, Hermione devrait le rejoindre quelques minutes après. La sorcière passa par le salon et constata les dégâts. Tout était détruit. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et se figea, de la sauce tomate jonchait le carrelage, la table de cuisine ployait sous les victuailles. Elle tourna son attention sur Harry qui lui montrait son dos. Visiblement il préparait une quiche. Drago sagement assis se racla la gorge à son entrée. Harry ne bougea pas trop concentré sur sa tâche. Hermione s'approcha de lui plus qu'inquiète et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Salut Harry !

Son ami lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil puis jugeant qu'elle n'était ni une menace, ni importante il reporta son attention sur sa tarte. Hermione raffermit sa prise, et répéta plus fermement.

\- Harry ! s'il te plait !

Aucune réponse. Affligée elle se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il tenta une autre approche que celle décidée auparavant. Il prit sa voix la plus trainante et hautaine possible.

-Tiens tiens, Granger que viens tu faire ici ?

La brunette rentra dans son jeu.

\- Nott, Dray, Nott ! S'exclama t-elle. Ron a été blessé en mission ce matin.

A ces mots, Harry arrêta de tourner sa pâte se concentrant sur leur conversation. Voyant ça, Draco sut qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

-Il est à Ste Mangouste, il aurait un traumatisme crânien, je pensais que vous voudriez venir le voir. Il vient de se réveiller.

Harry la regarda délaissant une bonne fois pour tout son ouvrage.

\- Il va bien ? ...Gin est là bas Herm' ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne rentre pas ? demanda Harry

On avance enfin pensa avec soulagement Draco.

-Ou..Oui répondit Hermione hésitante. Elle n'aimait pas se jouer ainsi de son ami. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Plus assurée, elle reprit.

-Ginny est là bas Harry, elle t'attend. En même temps ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas si erroné pensa tristement la sorcière.

Harry resta un moment stoïque cherchant vraisemblablement ce qu'il devait faire. Draco et Hermione retinrent leur souffle.

-Bien dans ce cas...allons y ...répondit Harry.

-Ok allons y ! Draco se leva immédiatement de peur qu'Harry revienne sur sa décision. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de ses amis.

-Les gars...avant de partir...

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vers Hermione, se tenait devant elle un Harry et son tablier à froufrou ridicule à côté d'un Malfoy passablement débraillé. Hermione fronça le nez, décidément le monde n'allait plus droit ces derniers temps. En un coup de baguette, le tablier disparu laissant place à un manteau, nous étions quand même en plein mois de Décembre. Elle fit de même avec draco. Les deux comparses hochèrent la tête en guise de remerciement. Et tous trois transplanèrent vers Ste Mangouste.

Une fois arrivés devant Ste Mangouste, les trois amis entrèrent dans le hall principal. Harry vit vaguement Draco serrer la main d'un médicomage. Bizarrement il semblait le connaître mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Le sorcier avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit embrumé. Avec inquiétude il se rendit compte qu'il se souvenait difficilement des derniers événements. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête pour essayer de sortir de sa torpeur. Drago et le médicomage commencèrent à avancer, il emboîta le pas mécaniquement essayant de retrouver sa mémoire. Il n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose le bloquait. Il observa du coin de l'oeil Hermione essayant de trouver une piste. la jeune femme arborait un visage soucieux, des cernes mangeaient la moitié de son visage et ces yeux rouges démontraient qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Le cas de Ron devait plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait dit pensa Harry. Draco quand à lui, portait un masque d'indifférence feinte, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, mais son tressautement de sourcil et sa coiffure ne faisait aucuns doutes. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, ces deux amis ne seraient pas dans cet état là pour une simple commotion cérébrale. De plus Harry avait étudié les derniers plannings horaires et Ron devait être en repos ce samedi. Encore plus étrange.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Hermione le sonder, dès qu'il essaya de lui parler elle marcha un peu plus vite. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Si ces amis ne voulaient rien dire, Ginny, elle, lui expliquerait tout dans les détails pensa t-il en haussant les épaules. Ginny...ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Mais où était elle? elle aurait dut être dans le hall avec le médicomage. Harry ralentit le pas, puis s'arrêta définitivement. Il regarda Hermione un peu plus loin, il se rendit compte alors que le petit groupe était descendu aux sous-sols. Devant eux, un double porte attendait qu'on l'ouvre, un petit écriteau annonçant leur destination finale. La morgue. Le brun eut l'impression qu'un grand vide se fit dans tête, une tristesse énorme lui étreignit le cœur. Puis soudain tout lui revint par flash. La dispute du matin entre Ginny et lui, la porte qui claque, l'appel des urgences, le corps de sa femme, le salon dévasté, un Draco impuissant face à lui dans la cuisine. Le sorcier prit sa tête entre ses mains, désemparé et triste. Un seul mot franchit la barrière de ces lèvres serrées.

-Ginny...gémissa t-il, maintenant il se souvenait, il l'avait perdu.

Hermione et Draco le prirent par le bras pour le soutenir. Le Professeur Mortier fit un signe de tête à son collège et se décala les laissant entrer. Ginny reposait sur la table. Un frisson parcourut Harry en la voyant ainsi. Dans un premier temps il n'osa pas s'approcher. Puis la démarche hésitante il partit à ses côtés. Il prit tendrement la main de sa femme et la porta à sa bouche pour un dernier baiser, des gouttes tombèrent sur la table froide. Il pleurait. Hermione et Draco jugèrent alors qu'Harry pouvait rester seul. Il sortirent leur laissant un dernier moment ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Soniette : Voili, Voilou, le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je le trouve un peu plus marrant que les autres ...**_

 _ **Mini Harry : En même temps c'est pas difficile ! (reniflement de dédain)**_

 _ **Soniette : ...qu'est ce qu'il me veut le morveux ? ^^**_

 _ **Mini Harry : Ben excuse So ...mais j'ai vraiment une vie de merde !**_

 _ **Mini Draco : Pas faux...faudrait penser à varier les...plaisir ^^ (toussote les joues rosées)**_

 _ **Mini Harry : (regarde Drago choqué)**_

 _ **Soniette : T'inquiète mini Drago !tu seras comblé...dans quelques chapitres !**_

 _ **Mini Harry : Bon, ben moi je me casse, vous bavez trop ! mmmph**_

 _ **Mini Draco : (regarde ses ongles)...je bave même pas ! mmmph**_

 _ **Bon, plus sérieusement, voici le chapitre trois, un peu plus long que les derniers ! Chapitre quatre en cours d'écriture !**_

 _ **Au programme : Disputes, larmes, plans machiavéliques...baisers ? (si vous êtes sages et sympas avec moi !)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ça me ferait très plaisir !**_

 **En réponse à winchesterer-23, Dans les prochains chapitre, vous en saurez un peu plus concernant l'arrivée des Serpentards dans le groupe, et un peu plus sur les relations concernant Harry et Drago ! Et, en effet Drago consolera Harry...même plus que ça ! mais pas tout de suite !**

 _ **On se voit le mois prochain !**_

 _ **Bises à tous.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Quatre**

Épuisés, Hermione et Draco s'étaient assis contre le mur extérieur en attendant leur ami. Aucuns d'eux ne parlaient, trop perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence, elle ne cessait de retourner les paroles de son mari dans sa tête depuis leur arrivée.

-Dray….tu sais, si c'est trop dur, laisse nous le gérer...je veux dire….on est peut être égoïste de te demander de l'aider…..

Surpris Draco regardait son amie perdre peu à peu ses moyens, il vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux bruns de sa voisine. Bien sur, le blond savait très bien de quoi elle parlait et sans mentir lui aussi se demandait s'il serait assez fort pour rester ainsi aux côtés d'Harry pendant cette épreuve. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas abandonner son petit brun. SON…justement ce simple mot résumait tous les problèmes qui se posaient. Ce n'était, et ne serait jamais son petit brun. Une pointe de douleur le fit tressaillir à cette idée.

-Herm….souffla le blond. Celle-ci s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers son ami. Il avait les yeux tirés, le visage défait. Ses yeux gris révélaient toute sa souffrance. Les fantômes du passé revenaient le hanter, elle le savait. Théo avait raison ce matin, si elle laissait Draco se charger d'Harry, elle le perdrait lui aussi. Elle n'était pas certaine, qu'ils réussissent à le sauver cette fois ci.

-Je ne sais pas Hermy, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver…je pensais tout ça derrière moi, où en tout cas que j'arriverais à mieux y faire face. Mais en même temps je n'arrive pas à le laisser, il a besoin de moi ! On le sait tout les deux….. Laisse-moi l'aider encore un peu et si je vois que je n'y arrive plus, j'arrêterais…

Les poings serrés Draco tentait de retenir ses larmes. Quand Harry l'avait choisi, elle, il l'avait détruit, Lorsque avait annoncé son mariage avec elle, il avait serré les dents et avait tenté de continuer sa route sans lui. Mais quand Harry lui avait demandé d'être son témoin, il avait sentit son monde s'écrouler et son cœur se briser définitivement. Ses amis avaient du le porter à bout de bras, ils avaient faillit le perdre d'ailleurs.

Depuis, son cœur s'était difficilement reconstruit, Draco était resté un des meilleurs amis du survivant, un de ses piliers, la souffrance avait diminué au fil des années. Mais depuis quatre ans il essayait aussi de se protéger et de ne pas trop s'impliquer. Mais, là, la situation faisait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, qu'il devrait être dans la vie du brun continuellement, il devrait s'impliquer beaucoup plus que lors de ces quatre dernières années réunies. En était-il seulement capable, sans raviver encore plus ses anciens sentiments, sans se perdre de nouveau dans ses anciennes souffrances, sans espérer de nouveau pour mieux tomber. Le blond savait bien que non. Il allait perdre des plumes dans cette bataille. Mais il aimait le brun, et si Harry avait besoin de lui, il l'aiderait sans se poser de questions. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ses sentiments devraient passer en second plan. Fort de cette idée, il se retourna vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu verras Hermy, je serais fort ! On l'aidera ensemble !

Hermione se laissa couler dans cette étreinte apaisante. Elle savait très bien que Draco ferait tout pour aider Harry. Mais elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à temps, et que le blond allait de nouveau en pâtir. A elle et ses amis de veiller à ce que ça ne se produise pas. C'était sans compter sur le caractère plus explosif d'Harry.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, accompagnés d'exclamations.

Ne court pas ainsi ! ça ne sert à rien !

Je fais ce que je veux la chauve souris !

Ton stress ne justifie aucunes insultes sales clébard…

Cela pouvait continuer pendant des heures, Hermione et Draco le savaient. Ils se relevèrent en soupirant face à la bêtise du couple qui arrivait. Ils virent approcher un Sirius des plus échevelé, et des plus stressé, suivi d'un Severus plus calme mais lui aussi inquiet. Depuis peu, Patmol avait décidé d'avouer son amour incandescent à la terreur des cachots. Severus avait fui quelques temps l'animagus mais en vain. Depuis il formait un couple des plus explosif. Poudlard tremblait sous les disputes conjugales.

Comment va-t-il ? demanda brusquement Sirius. On a appris la nouvelle que ce matin…..qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Siri' respire et laisse ses jeunes te répondre avant de poser une autre question !

Severus se tourna vers Hermione et Draco attendant leurs réponses. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'articuler le moindre mot que la porte de la morgue s'ouvrait laissant le passage à Harry. Il avait les yeux rouges, le visage blême, tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Sa magie transpirait de son corps, le survivant était triste et en colère. Il s'approcha du petit groupe sans dire un mot. Draco chercha à comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel était le brun mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

-Harry ! On vient d'apprendre….

Sirius fut interrompit par la voix glacial de son filleul qui ne laissait aucun appel.

-Oui, Ginny est morte… oui je gère…non je n'ai pas besoin de toi….ni de vous….

Hermione et Draco s'approchèrent de lui. La sorcière posa une main sur son épaule, tentative pour le calmer. Alors que Draco amorçait le même geste, il fut projeté brusquement conte le mur face à lui. Une aura glaciale se propagea dans le couloir. Hermione étouffa un léger cri de surprise tandis que Severus et Sirius rejoignait le blond pour constater les dégâts. Draco bien qu'un peu sonné n'avait rien, un filet de sang coulait sur son front, mais la blessure semblait superficielle. Il se releva avec l'aide des deux hommes. Harry coula sur lui un regard furieux.

-Ne me touche pas !

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors c'était ça, Harry voulait un coupable et ce serait lui….

-Je vais au Terrier, Hermione ramène les plats du manoir là bas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry transplana laissant derrière lui ses amis et parents incrédules. Tous connaissait le caractère de feu du Survivant, mais rare étaient les fois où il s'en prenait ainsi à ses amis. Hermione se précipita sur Draco, inquiète.

-Dray ça va ? Attends essuie ce sang… elle lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Eh bien, il a l'air…..commença Sirius avant de se faire interrompre par sa moitié.

-Furieux, dépassé et effroyablement triste…..Dray je crois que cette fois, il faut te tenir éloigné, j'ai l'impression que Harry t'en veut personnellement.

Draco occupé à se nettoyer le front avec l'aide de son amie ne répondit pas. Mais la tempête faisait rage dans son esprit. Severus avait raison, Harry lui en voulait énormément mais pourquoi ?…. Alors qu'il s'était préparé à l'aider, son ami l'avait rejeté de suite ni plus ni moins. Alors que d'habitude c'était lui qu'il venait toujours voir quand il avait des soucis. Le blond ne comprenait pas.

-Herm'…je crois que cette fois, il serait préférable que je ne m'en mêle pas plus…souffla rapidement le blond en lui rendant son mouchoir.

\- Si il y a un souci, prévenez-moi, mais ma présence n'est visiblement pas souhaitée pour le moment. J'enverrais un hibou à Molly et Arthur, dites leur que je passerais demain et que je pense fort à eux. La mort dans l'âme Draco quitta le couloir sombre afin de rejoindre l'extérieur. Hermione resta seule avec Sirius et Severus Aucuns d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Depuis quand Harry refuse l'aide de Dray ? demanda Sirius de plus en plus inquiet. Personne ne put lui répondre. Un silence lourd s'installa.

-Siri' je pense qu'on devrait dire au revoir à Gin' et rejoindre les Weasley. Commença Severus le cœur lourd en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Par la suite, Hermione sortit de l'hôpital et transplana , au manoir Potter. Elle fut étonnée de voir la porte d'entrée remise en état. Elle entra et s'aperçu bien vite que le salon également avait été réparé et que toutes les victuailles l'attendaient parfaitement emballées dans la cuisine. Pièce qui avait reçu un bon coup de nettoyage. En fait l'ensemble du manoir brillait de propreté. Tout était parfaitement rangé et à sa place, sauf une tasse de thé sur la table basse du salon et un petit morceau de parchemin sur le meuble d'entrée. Une légère odeur d'agrumes flottait dans l'air, signature d'une seule et même personne, Draco. Même ainsi rejeté il continuait d'aider Harry à sa façon. La jeune femme secoua la tête désespérée, tout cela allait mal se finir, elle en était certaine. Hermione miniaturisa les paquets dans la cuisine et les mis dans un sac, puis transplana de nouveau, direction le Terrier.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'épisode Ste Mangouste. L'enterrement de Ginny avait eu lieu deux jours après. Ce fut une belle mais triste cérémonie. Harry n'avait pas reparlé à Draco depuis, il l'évitait comme la peste, le blond ne comprenait pas la raison de ce comportement, mais il l'acceptait sans broncher. Harry lui parlerait quand il le pourrait. D'ailleurs le survivant se débrouillait mieux que personne ne l'espérait. Pas de crises existentielles, de déprime trop profonde, bien sur il était triste mais il arrivait doucement à se reconstruire, en tout cas, en apparence.

Noël arriva, Draco préféra ne pas aller au terrier, il préférait laisser Harry profiter de sa famille adoptive sans sa présence. Molly avait rouspété mais il avait tenu bon. Bien sur la mère Weasley n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un petit panier regroupant différents mets appétissants pour qu'il les déguste le soir du réveillon. Ceci fait, il prit un dernier verre dans son salon privé, puis partit se coucher tôt, demain il serait de garde à Ste Mangouste.

Il fut réveillé par un de ces elfes en panique. Visiblement quelqu'un essayait de percer le système de sécurité du manoir. Draco enfila un peignoir et descendit dans le hall, la porte avait été défoncée, mais personne aux alentours. Le sorcier venait de finir de réparer la porte, qu'Hermione et Théo accompagnaient de Ron et Blaise arrivèrent.

-Dray…Harry a disparu…..annonça Théo en entrant dans le manoir.

Il mena tous ce petit peuple dans la bibliothèque, un thé bien chaud les attendait.

Draco s'assit avec grâce sur son fauteuil, attendit que tout le monde s'installe. Comme d'habitude son apparence calme n'était que façade. A l'intérieur il bouillonnait d'inquiétude. Personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

-Bien…si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi il a disparu, pourquoi il a défoncé ma porte et pourquoi vous venez me voir ? demanda t-il calmement.

Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole en premier.

Le repas se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que maman fasse une réflexion par rapport à ton absence…

Harry avait beaucoup bu et il n'a pas supporté qu'elle prenne ta défense. Finit Hermione. Il est rentré dans une colère noire, on a essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, on a fait pire que mieux. Il a transplané sans dire un mot.

…..Cette situation ne peut plus durer…souffla Draco en se levant. Son inquiétude se transformait petit à petit en colère. J'ai attendu qu'il se calme, maintenant si ça ne marche il ne reste qu'une solution annonça t-il en se changeant par magie et enfilant un manteau.

-Dray ou vas-tu ?

Je suppose que c'est lui qui a défoncé ma porte, pendant que vous le cherchiez il. Je devrais pouvoir le retrouver maintenant. Attendez ici, s'il y a un souci, je vous envoie mon patronus. Sur ces mots, le blond sortit précipitamment de chez lui et transplana.

Quand il arriva à destination, ses jambes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la neige. L'endroit était glacial. Il s'approcha d'un portail, qui s'ouvrit à son passage en grinçant. C'est partit pensa amèrement Draco, ça passe ou ça casse. Il s'enfonça dans le parc de Poudlard. Il savait très bien où son ami se tiendrait. La neige rendit difficile son ascension, de la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il arriva enfin à destination. Une stèle avait été érigé sur la colline où avait eu lieue la bataille finale, à l'endroit même où le survivant avait tué Voldemort, et aussi où il avait choisit, où Draco s'était écroulé. Le blond n'aimait pas cet endroit, top de mauvais souvenirs. Il frissonna mais cette fois ci pas de froid.

Là, Harry attendait, observait la stèle l'air absent. Draco savait qu'il l'avait entendu, d'ailleurs le corps du brun s'était tendu imperceptiblement. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un bon moment. La patience de Draco atteint ses limites, il souffla exaspéré.

-Et si tu me disais ce que tu as sur le coeur Harry ? Comme ça je pourrais rentrer chez moi et aller me réchauffer. Et surtout on pourrait rassurer tout le monde ! Parce que crois moi, ils sont inquiets…encore ! Et franchement j'en ai marre ! Finit-il en hurlant.

L'électrochoc était ce qui marchait le mieux avec Harry, mais c'était une technique à double tranchants.

Pas de réponses

Le blond s'apprêta à partir quand il l'entendit murmurer. Il se retourna. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça n'est ce pas ?….son cœur se glaça.

-Je n'ai pas entendu Potter, répète un peu pour voir ?

-J'aurais aimé que tu meurs ce jour là s'écria le survivant en dardant Draco de ses prunelles verts incandescentes. Oui, ça aurait été plus simple ! Il n'y aurait eu que Ginny ! Mais non, tu t'en es sortit….et tu as toujours été là. On s'est disputé la veille Draco hurlât-il plus fort. Tu sais pourquoi ? A cause de toi ! Encore ! Elle pensait que nous avions une aventure figure toi que je ne t'avais pas oublié et que je lui mentais ! C'était toujours toi le souci dans nos disputes ! Elle m'a attendu toute l'après midi pour s'expliquer avec moi à mon retour. Mémorable dispute ! s'exclama t-il en un rire froid. A la fin elle pleurait et s'excusait d'être aussi suspicieuse. Finalement on s'est réconcilié, pour se faire pardonner elle a décidé de nous préparer cette putain de soirée en amoureux !Et est partie chercher cette putain de surprise….Tu sais ce qui est le pire Draco dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais eu totalement tort ! On le sait tous ! Tu n'as jamais réussi à m'oublier, et moi non plus malheureusement ! Si tu savais comme je te déteste Malfoy, ma vie était toute tracée avant notre sixième année, tu as tout chamboulé, tout effacer sans un remord sans penser aux conséquences.

Le blond sentit son être se déchirer de l'intérieur. Mais la fureur l'emporta sur tout le reste. Le blond empoigna violemment Harry et le projeta par terre. Sa baguette à la main, sa respiration saccadée il s'approcha du brun encore allongé.

-Tu crois que tu es le seul au monde à souffrir Potter, à avoir souffert de tout ça ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est toi qui m'as trahie, c'est toi qui en a choisi une autre et qui m'a laissé pour mort ! J'avais renié ma famille pour toi, par amour pour toi espèce de mollusque verdâtre. Après je t'ai pardonné tant bien que mal, tu as bien failli me tuer une nouvelle fois par la suite. Je t'ai encore une fois pardonné et maintenant ça ! Tu cherche un coupable autre que toi Potter, mais si ta femme était malheureuse avec toi ce n'est pas mon problème ! Et sache que depuis que tu l'avais choisi, je suis resté à tes côté, en effet, mais à ta demande et j'ai toujours respecté ta décision. Je ne t'ai jamais poussé à quoi que ce soit. Prends tes responsabilités Potter.

Le bout de la baguette du blond crépitait, sa fureur était à son paroxysme. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les ceux émeraudes qu'il adorait tant.

 _-Harry ! Harry ! On est ici !_

 _Le dit Harry frôla son ennemi de toujours afin de rejoindre ses amis. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard. Draco,, lui, l'observa subrepticement. Le jeune homme avait bien changé pendant l'été, il était devenu encore plus beau. Le brassage de l'air lui permit de sentir son parfum, un doux mélange de menthe et réglisse. Délicieux se dit-il intérieurement._

 _-Draco, persiffla doucement Blaise, quand tu auras fini de fantasmer sur Potter on pourra rentrer dans le train !_

 _Affolé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait entendu son ami, le blond se retourna de tout côté ! Ouf personne n'avait entendu. Il suivit ses amis en bougonnant sous leurs rires. Non il ne fantasmait pas pour le héros national, impossible !_

 _Ce que le jeune Malfoy ne remarqua pas, c'est le léger regard intéressé que lui lança un certain brun, avant que lui aussi ne monte dans le train._

Non, il ne devait pas repenser à tout ça, c'était du passé et le Harry d'aujourd'hui ne ressemblait en rien à celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Il devait partir, loin. Cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer. Il regarda Harry à terre, il pleurait. Mais cette fois il avait été trop loin. Il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner.

Potter, à partir de cet instant, considère que nous ne nous connaissons plus. Nous ne sommes même plus de simples connaissances, nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre.

Draco se retourna le cœur en miette, il observa la stèle un moment, tant de malheurs était arrivé ce jour là. Puis il partit dans l'obscurité, laissant Harry seul dans la neige effondré.

Ne pars pas Draco, reviens, je suis désolé …..hurla t-il une dernière fois. Il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre. Le brun tapa d'un poing rageur sur la neige. Il avait fait n'importe quoi et dit des horreurs, il s'en rendait bien compte.

Dray…gémit t-il j'ai besoin de toi….

Le blond n'était pas si loin, il s'était caché derrière un arbre le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Les derniers mots d'Harry faillirent lui faire changer d'avis. Mais il tint bon. Certes il avait le cœur en miette et ne voulait pas abandonner son gryffon. Mais les choses qu'il avait dites… non il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner, c'en était trop pour lui. Avant de partir pour de bon, le sorcier envoya son patronus à ses amis pour qu'ils viennent chercher le brun, sinon il allait se laisser mourir de froid à coup sur. De toute façon, il aurait dut partir il y a quatre ans, il n'en avait juste pas eu le courage.

Draco ne rentra pas chez lui, la salle sur demande lui sembla moins loin et plus appropriée. Il entra dans la pièce le visage baigné par les larmes. Il observa ce qui l'entourait. Ah la magie de Poudlard pouvait être si cruelle. Il se retrouvait dans « leur » pièce rien n'avait changé. Les affiches de quidditch accrochées ça et là sur les murs blancs. Un canapé en cuir bordeaux trônait au centre de la pièce. Sur la table basse, une bouteille d'alcool venait d'apparaître, tout pile ce dont il avait besoin. Le blond se sécha puis s'effondra dans le canapé, empoigna la bouteille et but. Il tourna la tête vers une table d'appoint sachant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Une photo de lui et Harry lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

 _En milieu de sixièmes années, les parents de nombreux Serpentards voulurent que leurs enfants reçoivent la marque. Ce fut le signal d'alarme pour Draco et ses amis, ils décidèrent de trouver refuge en l'ordre du Phoenix. Ils furent vite acceptés au sein du petit groupe de Gryffondor. Mais la nouvelle proximité qui s'installa entre lui et Harry, n'aida pas le blond à oublier ses nouveaux sentiments. Oui, Draco se l'était enfin avoué il était irrémédiablement attiré et amoureux du le survivant. Mais le brun ne semblait pas intéressé, donc pour le moment il se contentait d'être un bon ami. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tâter le terrain de temps à autres et de flirter avec un Harry rougissant. Un soir, il fut étonné de voir Harry s'installer à ses côtés, il semblait agiter. Le blond continua sa lecture. Le brun venait de prendre une douche son odeur embaumait la pièce._

 _-Dray, que dirais tu de m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard, la semaine prochaine, demanda rapidement le brun._

 _Le cerveau de Draco se mit en mode pause. Rendez vous ? Amical…ou…..le sorcier ne savait que penser. Il regarda Harry et tenta de percer les pensées de celui-ci. Impossible, le brun était passé maître du contrôle de ses émotions. Le survivant regarda autour de lui fébrile. Personne en vue. Il s'approcha alors de son ami, posa une main au départ hésitante sur la cuisse de celui-ci. Draco plus qu'étonné attendit de voir la suite. La main du brun remonta vers le haut de sa jambe, échauffant les joues du blond, Harry se colla un peu plus à Draco sa bouche à quelques millimètres de l'oreille du blond. Le contact de son souffle contre sa peau, finit de mettre les hormones du blond en ébullition, il gémit très légèrement faisant sourire le brun. Mais à quoi jouait Harry ? Ils flirtaient pas mal ces derniers temps…mais rien d'aussi poussé pensa le blond au bord de l'apoplexie. Visiblement le rapprochement de leurs deux corps perturbait également Harry. Il reprit alors d'une voix rauque et sensuelle._

 _-Dray….un rendez-vous rien que toi et moi…..qui sait ! il pourrait se passer des choses intéressantes ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit hier quand tu me proposais de me rejoindre sous la douche ?_

 _Harry tourna sa tête ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles du blond. Draco ferma les yeux attendant impatiemment la suite, mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il en rêvait de se baiser. Mais rien…..Il rouvrit les yeux, une lueur étonnée dans le regard. Harry venait de s'éloigner de lui, il avait les joues rosies et le regard malicieux._

 _-Bien je prends ta réaction pour un Oui ! Samedi 10h dans le grand Hall. Bonne nuit Draco !_

 _Le brun se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, Draco trop estomaqué ne répondit rien._

 _-Ah, avant que je parte !s'exclama le survivant au chambranle de la porte. Dors bien mon petit serpent et …pense à moi ! reprit-il sensuellement en abandonnant définitivement le blond un sourire carnassier au visage._

 _Draco s'effondra sur le canapé, il tenta de calmer ses ardeurs. Par Merlin, depuis quand Harry était devenu ce petit diablotin ….ah si il savait, depuis que les Serpents avait rejoint son petit groupe…..ils avaient créé un monstre….ARGH. Le sorcier étouffa son cri dans un coussin. Il passa une nuit des plus difficiles, ses rêves peuplés des formes de son ami brun._

* * *

 ** _Voili, Voilou….Que de retard…..désolée beaucoup de choses imprévues lors des ces deux mois d'été ! Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Surtout la fin !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !_**

 ** _Je suis déjà en préparation du prochain chapitre, mais je prépare également une petite surprise de fin d'été ! donc je posterais le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction vers fin Septembre début Octobre!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Merci encore pour tout vos petits mots d'encouragements !_**

 ** _Les chapitres avancent bien ! donc je sors celui-ci beaucoup plus en avance que prévu !_**

 ** _Le prochain est bientôt terminé..._**

 ** _J'espère que vous aimerez le ton plus léger de ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

Le soleil venait de se lever, la journée promettait d'être radieuse. Un rayon de lumière s'introduisit dans la chambre de Draco, réveillant doucement le blond.

Encore deux minutes pensa t-il en se retournant dans les couverture, couvrant son visage de l'attaque de cet odieux trait de lumière. Un bras fin et musclé entoura tendrement sa taille fine. Ce léger mouvement finit de réveiller Draco. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Il jeta un regard au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Sept heure trente, il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir se lever. Il se prélassa dans le lit quelques minutes puis doucement, tenta de s'extirper des bras qui l'enlaçaient, en vain. La prise se referma vivement, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

-Je vais être en retard ! s'exclama Draco en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, il se retrouva en dessous du corps de son compagnon, qui visiblement avait le réveil joueur.

-Tu diras à ton chef que c'est de ma faute !

-Je ne crois pas que….

Draco fut interrompu par une bouche malicieuse se fondant sur la sienne. Par merlin, que cet homme embrassait bien….Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour faire fondre toutes résolutions de promptitudes à Draco. Il enfouit ses doigts dans la tignasse brune désordonnée de son amant et profita de ses caresses en soupirant d'extase.

Comme attendu, Draco arriva très en retard au cabinet. En retard et humide, il n'avait eu le temps que de sauter dans sa douche, se sécher à la va-vite, attraper un thermos de café et transplaner au boulot. Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroches. Draco rentra tranquillement en fin de soirée, son cartable à la main.

-Je suis rentré !

Pas de réponses, Draco posa ses clés sur le meuble d'entrée. Il entra directement dans la cuisine. Un petit mot l'y attendait, à côté d'un cadre.

« je rentre un peu plus tard que prévu. Regarde, j'ai retrouvé notre photo ! »

Draco sourit et prit le cadre, sur la photo on pouvait le voir accompagné d'un jeune sorcier brun, cheveux ébouriffés s'embrassant amoureusement devant la tour Eiffel. C'était le jour de leur premier rendez-vous. Le jeune homme brun, s'arrêta d'embrasser le Draco de la photo, et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. La journée avait été magnifique, le blond avait été ensorcelé par ce sorcier, Pierre de son prénom.

Draco reposa la photo, mélancolique, c'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. A présent, les deux sorciers vivaient ensemble. Oh Draco était heureux avec Pierre, mais tout au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être parfaitement comblé. Préférant ne pas y penser, Draco partit se changer pour mettre une tenue plus confortable, ceci fait, il se dirigea dans le salon où un paquet de lettres l'attendait. Il fit apparaître une tasse de café et se dirigea vers son canapé en vérifiant d'un œil les expéditeurs.

Pub pour balais…..Facture d'eau….Pub pour potions revitalisante….Severus….Pub pour…..QUOI ?

Son cerveau explosa littéralement à la vue de l'avant dernier courrier. Sa tasse lui échappa, se fracassant sur le sol, accompagnée du reste du courrier. Seule la lettre de Severus resta dans sa main. Draco n'arrivait plus à bouger, les yeux rivés sur cette enveloppe. Sa main commença à trembler, cela faisait cinq ans, cinq années que le blond n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son ancienne « famille », et ce à sa demande. Alors pourquoi maintenant…..Draco enjamba les débris de verre, et s'assit lourdement sur son canapé, en tentant de se calmer.

Inspire Dray….expire….Voilà….Bon réfléchis..Si Severus envoi un courrier, ce n'est pas pour rien….Il est temps….tu t'es reconstruit, tu as un homme formidable, un appartement formidable…ta vie est super…..Cette tirade ressemble sacrément à une tentative désespérée de te convaincre toi-même lui répondit une petite voix.

Le blond ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il les rouvrit, puis fébrilement ouvrit la missive et la lut. L'enveloppe contenait un parchemin accompagné d'une carte plus épaisse.

 ** _« Severus Rogue et Monsieur Sirius Black sont heureux de vous inviter à leur cérémonie de mariage…. »_**

Oh….ils se marient enfin ! pensa Draco un léger sourire aux lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Draco parcourut le parchemin, Severus lui demandait de venir une semaine avant le mariage et de rester un peu avec eux par la suite. Mais que si son filleul ne se sentait pas prêt, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Le blond avait le cœur serré. Que fallait il faire…..le mariage de son parrain était un évènement important qu'il ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde….mais aurait il assez de forces pour faire face à ses vieux démons ? Et Pierre dans tout ça….Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et ferma les yeux de nouveau en s'enfonçant le plus possible dans le dossier du canapé.

Que faire…en même temps tu en meurs d'envie de le revoir ! répondit la petite voix dans sa tête…..le voir lui…le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et repartit de plus belle. Il ouvrit les yeux, les perles grises reflétaient à ce moment tellement de sentiments, peur, angoisse, envie…..revoir Harry…murmura t-il pour lui-même…Harry…ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se refusait de prononcer ce prénom…Draco grimaça, son cœur ne cessait de battre plus vite. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, tentant ainsi de calmer son muscle cardiaque, peine perdue…celui-ci semblait vouloir danser la gigue !

-Je suis rentré ! s'écria une voix masculine dans le couloir.

Pierre…..pensa Draco…sentant son cœur se calmer enfin…il avait Pierre maintenant, il ne pouvait plus réagir ainsi rien qu'en pensant au survivant…

-Alors j'ai passé une journée super intéressante au boulot, et on m'a proposé un super poste …..Le dit Pierre s'arrêta net de parler en voyant l'état du salon et de son petit ami.

-Par merlin Dray ! tu as fait une crise ? Inquiet le sorcier se précipita sur le blond, se meurtrissant le pied au passage. La main toujours crispé sur sa poitrine Draco ancra son regard douloureux dans celui de son homme. Depuis cinq ans, Draco faisait des crises d'angoisse assez intenses.

-Dray….Pierre connaissait ce regard, c'était mauvais signe. Tout va bien je suis là !

Oui, Draco aimait Pierre et il ne pouvait pas faire ça, jamais il ne serait assez fort pour lutter….autant oublier tout ça et rester ici, loin de l'Angleterre.

-Tout va bien Pierre ! Ce n'est pas une crise…répondit Draco en s'appuyant sur son ami.

Pierre l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Son regard tomba alors sur le parchemin posé à côté du blond. Il le lut de travers et compris alors le malaise de son aimé. Il aurait du s'en douter, à chaque fois que Draco se retrouvait dans cet état cela avait un rapport avec son ancienne vie…cet Harry…Draco lui avait tout expliqué au début de leur relation préférant être honnête avec lui et Pierre avait accepté, à l'époque de vivre avec les fantômes du passé.

L'humeur de Pierre s'assombrit, cela faisait longtemps que son blond n'avait plus eu de crises, mais la réaction de ce soir, démontrait que même cinq ans après, Draco n'avait toujours pas oublié ce Potter. Cela n'était plus compatible avec les futurs projets qu'avaient Pierre concernant leur couple…..

Loin de savoir à quoi pensait son petit ami, Draco se recula et sourit, ses nouvelles résolutions en tête, son parrain devrait se passer de lui, c'était la meilleure des solutions.

Il se leva, nettoya ses bêtises et partit préparer le dîner, le tout faussement enjoué sous le regard consterné de Pierre. La lettre disparut soudainement, et Draco commença à parler à tort et à travers ne supportant pas le silence qui s'installait progressivement. Pierre s'approcha du blond.

-Dray…commença t-il d'une voix douce ne voulant pas le brusquer. J'ai vu la lettre ! Chéri….

Draco posa la poêle durement sur le feu et s'immobilisa, les épaules basses. Puis se retourna tout sourire.

-Oh oui, mais bon….oh mais tu saigne ! Par merlin ! s'écria t-il alors en faisant apparaître une trousse de premiers secours, et s'abaissant pour soigner le pied du brun.

-Amour…..souffla Pierre désolé par le comportement de son petit ami. Dray, arrête ça ! On doit en parler !

Draco se releva, fuyant le regard du brun.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Pierre, tu n'avais pas à lire mon courrier derrière mon épaule, et j'ai décidé que nous n'irions pas de toute façon !

-Je pense qu'on devrait y aller !

Draco qui s'affairait de nouveau à cuisiner, se retourna et le fixa froidement.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda t-il d'une voix froide et traînante.

Pierre grimaça, il allait avoir chaud aux fesses, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

-Ecoute, ne te braque pas, mais je cuis certain que tu as terriblement envie de voir ton parrain se marier…Les yeux gris lançaient des éclairs, Pierre déglutit. Et….il est temps que tu affronte ton passé, on ne pourra pas avancer si tu ne leur fait pas face une bonne fois pour toute Dray ! En plus, un poste qui m'intéresse énormément m'a été proposé, et c'est à Londres…donc ça sera l'occasion pour moi d'aller y faire un tour, voir si je m'y plairais ! Et puis…..je veillerais au grain ! Personne ne te volera à moi ! Finit-il en rigolant.

Draco ne participa pas à l'hilarité de son vis-à-vis. Ses pupilles s'assombrirent davantage. Oui, il mourrait d'envie de voir son parrain et d'assister au mariage, et il savait que Pierre avait raison concernant ses anciens démons….mais le blond savait aussi qu'il risquait de succomber au charme Potterien, et il n'avait pas envie de faire subir ça à Pierre, il l'aimait tendrement. Oui et c'est ça le problème n'est ce pas ? Questionna sa voix intérieure….tendrement…mais pas éperdument….Draco avait envie de se fracasser le crâne sur le plan de travail à cet instant. Putain de voix intérieure murmura t-il coléreux.

-…..Quoi ? demanda Pierre légèrement perdu par le discours de Draco

\- Ok…de toute façon j'ai pas le choix….et puis si c'est pour ton boulot ! répondit Draco maussade, en se retournant couper les carottes.

Tiens tiens….celle là à la tête de Potter…..sus à l'ennemi hurla Draco dans son crâne en abattant son couteau sur la dite carotte….décapitationnnnnn !

Attendri par le comportement enfantin de son blond, qui à ce moment précis semblait prendre son pied de manière sadique en décapitant de pauvres carottes, Pierre se colla contre lui et inspira son odeur. Par Merlin…faites que j'ai raison de faire ça et que Dray me choisisse pensa le brun. Au fond de son cœur il savait très bien, qu'il avait plus de chances de perdre son blond que de le garder. Mais Pierre ne souhaitait qu'une chose…le bonheur de Draco rien d'autre, et si ça voulait dire le laisser partir…il le ferait ! Après avoir mis un énorme coup de poing au survivant bien sûre.

OoO

\- PAR MERLIN, HARRY POTTER SI TU TOUCHE ENCORE A UNE DE CES FLEURS, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE LA FAIT BOUFFER PAR LE NEZ ! C'EST CLAIR ! Hurla une Hermione furibonde, en réparant les bêtises de son crétin de meilleur ami. Penaud, celui-ci tentait de se fondre dans le mur voisin.

\- …..Une vraie furie…murmura le survivant.

\- Je crois que tu devrais t'abstenir de dire ce genre de choses, depuis qu'elle a atteint les quatre mois de grossesses Hemione est dotée d'un ouïe extra fine…..grimaça Théodore qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Hermione se retourna vers eux, des flammes incandescentes remplaçant ses yeux.

-Eh merde...Elle nous a entendu…sauve qui peut ! Chuchota Théodore en empoignant Harry en direction du jardin.

-ARRRGH hurla la sorcière en lançant un sort en direction des deux hommes.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent sains et saufs dans le jardin. Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

-Tu veux un verre en attendant tout le monde, proposa Théo en s'approchant de la table posée un peu plus loin.

-Oh de l'eau s'il te plait.

Theo jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son ami en servant son verre d'eau. Le survivant était passablement nerveux. Draco allait arriver dans moins de quinze minutes, et plus les minutes passaient, plus l'ancien Gryffondor se liquéfiait. En même temps il y avait de quoi, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis cinq ans, Théo et Blaise avait pardonné difficilement au survivant son comportement de « connard de première » comme aimait le dire Blaise. Mais ils avaient pardonné, qu'en serait-il de Draco, le blond n'avait jamais donné signe de vie après être partis en France.

 _La bande d'amis restés au manoir en attendant le retour de leurs amis se rongeaient les ongles. Tous savaient que la situation pouvait dégénérer mais ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que ça pourrait aller jusque là. Le patronus de Draco apparut dans la pièce..une biche…_

 _« Il est là où tout s'est terminé, venez le chercher…..ne m'attendez pas je veux rester seul » déclara la voix froide du patronus avant de disparaître._

 _-Bon direction Poudlard déclara Ron sombrement._

 _-Théo et Blaise restaient là, on ramène Harry ici, au cas où Dray reviendrait…je préfère qu'il y ait quelqu'un au manoir…_

 _Les concernés hochèrent la tête en direction d'Hermione. Suivis de près par Ron, la sorcière partie chercher leur ami. Ils retrouvèrent Harry en sanglot couché dans la neige, inconscient de ce qui l'entourai. Harry délirait alternant des excuses pour le blond absent et des reproches envers lui-même….._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, s'inquiéta le roux en regardant tout autour de lui. La neige laissait apercevoir des traces de luttes._

 _-Je ne sais pas répondit gravement Hermione, en tentant de soulever Harry. Viens m'aider, on va aller le coucher, on en saura pas plus par la suite._

 _Hermione et Ron rentrèrent au manoir Malfoy, couchèrent Harry avec l'aide de Théo et Blaise, et après lui avoir fait boire une potion sans rêves repartirent dans le salon, attendant le retour de Draco._

 _Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le cerveau embrumé. Bien vite les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire._

 _-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait…._

 _Affolé, le brun se précipita dans le salon du manoir. Un coup de poing magistral l'accueillit._

 _-Théo !...hurla Hermione, une main sur la bouche. Son mari gardait toujours son calme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça. Ron et Blaise, eux ne dirent rien et restèrent assis sur le canapé, le regard sombre._

 _-QUOI ? hurla Théodore en se retournant vers sa femme. Tu n'as pas compris la lettre Hermione ? A cause de cet abruti, mon meilleur ami s'exile en France et on ne le reverra surement plus !Sur ces paroles, le sorcier sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le plaqua durement contre le torse du survivant, le regard emplis de reproches._

 _-Alors Potter, lis ça et après explique nous ! Cracha Théodore en retournant s'assoir près de sa femme. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux s'empressa d'apaiser son mari par une caresse sur son bras. Harry déglutit, et commença à lire._

 _« Salut les amis, cela faisait quelques temps que j'y pensais, on m'a proposé un poste en France…vu les derniers évènements, il me semble plus que nécessaire de m'éloigner pendant un temps indéterminé….Je….j'ai besoin de faire le point et de me reconstruire…..désolé…mais ce sera mieux ainsi…..surtout ne cherchaient pas à me contacter…j'ai besoin de temps…..je vous aime…Dray »_

 _Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Harry laissa tomber la lettre et s'expliqua en sanglotant._

 _-C'est de ma faute…j'ai merdé…j'avais trop bu…j'étais en colère…je lui ai dit que tout était de sa faute…Et que j'aurais voulu…qu'il soit mort ce jour là…je_

 _Une claque retentissante lui répondit. Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux remplis de larmes, surprit par le geste de sa meilleure amie._

 _-Oh oui tu as merdé Harry ! répondit elle furieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'arracher les cheveux ! Hurla t-elle. Et tu sais quoi mon vieux, sur ce coup là tu vas être tout seul, hors de question que je t'apporte la moindre aide ! Théo on s'en va. Théodore suivit sa femme._

 _-Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts Potter murmura t-il tristement en passant à côté du survivant._

 _Ne resta plus que Blaise et Ron, tout deux aussi furieux que leurs amis, mais ne sachant pas comment réagir. Finalement ce fut Blaise qui se leva en premier, il épousseta sa robe avec flegme._

 _-Cette fois Harry tu as vraiment…mais alors vraiment foiré…je…laisse nous un peu de temps pour digérer avant de venir chez nous…parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à ne pas te fracasser le crâne en te voyant ! Et ça tacherait ma moquette. Ron ?_

 _Ron se leva et rejoint son meilleur ami, il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci._

 _-Dray et moi…ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou…mais ce que tu as fait et dit…..Ron soupira tristement…Ecoute…laisse du temps au temps…..ça va être une très mauvaise période...tu vas en bouffer grave mon frère…mais après ça ira mieux et tout le monde pardonnera à tout le monde...en attendant, pose toi, réfléchis…ne fais pas de conneries et retape toi…._

 _Harry sanglota de plus belle. Dépité Ron regarda son meilleur ami tomber par terre. Le rouquin jeta un œil à son petit ami, celui-ci regardait ses ongles ennuyé. Ron soupira._

 _-Blaise préviens Sirius…allez mon pote ça va aller….dit il en s'agenouillant et tentant de rassurer le survivant à terre._

Avec le temps le groupe, lui avait pardonné mais ça avait été un processus très lent, ponctué par les nombreuses âneries du brun. Harry s'était mis à boire …un peu trop…un soir ils l'avaient retrouvé au manoir endormis entouré des vêtements de Draco. Puis le temps aidant, les blessures s'étaient peu à peu refermées. Harry arrêta de boire, et changea du tout au tout.

A présent le survivant avait bien changé, mais une chose restait immuable….son amour pour le blond. Et Théodore appréhendait particulièrement le retour de son meilleur ami. Bien sur il était heureux que Draco revienne en Angleterre, mais qu'allait-il bien se passer entre le blond et le survivant…Théodore soupira fatigué à l'avance des problèmes qui arriveraient sans aucuns doutes. La sonnerie de la porte retentit, Théo vit Harry se tendre et devenir plus raide qu'un balais. L'ex Serpentard grimaça…oh oui, les prochaines semaines promettaient d'être fatigantes. Ce ne fut pas Draco qui les rejoint dans le jardin, mais Ron et Blaise, accompagnés de Severus et Sirius. Le petit groupe entama une discussion agréable sur le quidditch, tentative désespérée de détendre leur héro national.

Harry appréciait l'aide de ses amis, mais leurs efforts ne servaient à rien, le sorcier était bien trop stressé à l'idée de revoir Draco. Comment allait il se comporter, devait il lui serrer la main ou faire la bise….ou bien allait il l'ignorer superbement…ou…..sa magie frémit autour de lui, tous ses sen en alerte, Harry se figea…il reconnu immédiatement l'aura de son blond….il sut que Draco arrivait avant même que celui-ci sonne à la porte. Harry entendit Hermione ouvrir au blond. Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent à l'arrivée du blond, puis dans un brouhaha général tous allèrent saluer le blond tant attendu.

Harry se retourna lentement, et enfin il le vit. Draco n'avait pas changé, toujours la même taille fine, ses cheveux bonds platine, ses yeux gris acier, son port-altier si mondain….il était superbe, tellement plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Draco lui fit face, après avoir salué tous ses anciens amis, Harry hypnotisé par les yeux gris perle ne fit aucuns mouvements. Draco, un sourire gêné aux lèvres tendit sa main.

-Harry….bonjour….

Harry ne bougea toujours pas, il regarda la main du blond, sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait. Gêné Draco relança son bonjour timidement.

-…bonjour Harry….

Le survivant sortit de sa torpeur, et eut un sourire éblouissant, il empoigna enfin la main du blond.

-Draco...bon retour à la maison…..

Draco sourit plus sûre de lui, il regarda en arrière, et vit avec étonnement que Pierre ne le suivait pas. Sous les regards étonnés de ses amis, il délaissa Harry pour retourner à 'intérieur de la maison.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'attendais que tu leur dises bonjour ! Sourit tendrement Pierre en prenant la main qui était tendue.

-C'est chose faite, maintenant je voudrais te présenter !

Draco emmena Pierre dehors.

-Je vous présente Pierre, mon petit ami. Déclara le blond.

Harry sentit son cœur lâcher prise et tomber au fond de son estomac, il blanchit légèrement. L'assemblée fut silencieuse un moment, top étonnée pour dire quoique ce soit. Non pas que l'idée que Draco ait un petit ami les choque…mais l'apparence de ce dit petit ami avait de quoi étonner. Taille moyenne, légèrement musclé, la peau halée, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés….s'il n'avait pas les yeux bleus nuit, Pierre aurait put être le frère caché de la famille Potter.

Gêné de ce silence et de ces regards surpris, Pierre chercha du courage auprès que son petit ami. Draco lui sourit tendrement. Ce fut Hermione qui déglaça la situation en souhaitant la bienvenue au Français, puis le reste du groupe suivit. Draco appréhendait la réaction du survivant, il l'avait vu blanchir de loin….pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas d'esclandre pensa le blond en s'approchant de nouveau du brun pour le présenter à Pierre. Une fois arrivé devant Harry, Pierre le jaugea, il comprit alors la réaction des amis de Draco, Harry lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il sentit un profond malaise l'envahir…finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de venir pensa t-il.

Harry avait été choqué dans un premier temps, mais quoi de plus normal pour le blond d'avoir refait sa vie sans lui ! Il l'avait bien mérité finalement ! Le survivant observa le couple un instant, Draco était resplendissant même s'il était visiblement anxieux, quand à ce Pierre, le regard qu'il venait de lancer au blond montrait bien qu'il en était fou amoureux. _Alea jacta est_ pensa amèrement Harry, on ne peut plus revenir sur le passé. Le cœur en berne, Harry se força à sortir son plus beau sourire, et tendit la main à Pierre.

\- Harry Potter ! enchanté, j'espère que tu te plairas ici ! tu aime le quidditch

Pierre, auparavant tendu comme jamais, accepta la poignée de main avec joie, et entama la discussion avec Harry. Visiblement le survivant avait décidé de le mettre à l'aise autant en profiter. Draco faillit tomber de surprise, Harry acceptait Pierre sans problèmes, il n'allait pas faire d'esclandres ni….. Théodore voyant son meilleur ami buguer face au comportement du survivant, s'approcha et murmura doucement.

-Les gens changent Dray…..et lui particulièrement ces dernières années ! Tu vas être étonné !

Draco observa surpris Théodore rejoindre Harry et Pierre en réagissant à un des propos des garçons.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, Draco décida de rejoindre son parrain, ile ne l'avait pas salué comme il le souhaité. Il s'approcha de Severus, qui se trouvait en grande discussion avec Hermione et Sirius. En voyant le blond arriver, Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement en faisant un signe de tête à Severus. Celui-ci se retourna et fit face à son filleul.

-Parrain…toutes mes félicitations !...Draco était ému, il avait tellement rêvé de ce jour où il reverrait son parrain ! Il se doutait aussi de toute la peine qu'il avait procurée à celui-ci en partant ainsi, et ne savait pas quoi dire pour s'excuser.

-Sev'…je suis vraiment désolé de….

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut happé par les bras de Severus, qui le serra fortement contre lui.

-Idiot…merci d'être revenu pour nous Dray…..chuchota Severus ému. Mais ne nous refait jamais ça ou j'en mourrais ! Ok ?

Draco cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son parrain.

-Promis.

Après un petit moment, Severus laissa enfin son filleul sortir de son étreinte, essuyant discrètement une petite larme au coin de l'œil, et défroissa sa robe de sorcier, gêné de se laisser ainsi aller devant tout le monde. Le maître des potions croisa alors le regard attendri de son futur époux.

-Un mot…un seul à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer et je fais de ta carcasse ma prochaine carpette de lit Black !

Sirius amusé leva les mains en signe de paix, et regarda son fiancé se diriger vers les boissons. L'animagus reporta son attention sur Draco.

-Tu lui as manqué petit !

-Je sais….Draco baissa les yeux honteux.

Sirius un petit sourire aux lèvres, le serra à son tour contre lui, à la grande surprise du blond.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, petit serpent ! Mais même si tu nous as inquiété, on savait que tu en avais besoin, même si on aurait préféré que tu te retape dans le coin…personne ici, ne t'en veut….alors garde la tête haute ! Il t'en a fallu du courage pour faire ça ! Bon retour à la maison gamin !

Plus qu'ému, Draco profita de l'étreinte de son futur parrain par alliance. Sirius se recula, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit rejoindre son fiancé. Draco chercha du regard son petit ami, mais ne le trouva pas.

-Il est partit essayer le tout nouveau balais d'Harry avec les autres.

-Hermione ! S'exclame Draco, la jeune femme resplendissait ! Un beau petit ventre pointait le bout de son nez. Il l'a serra contre lui. Par merlin, que sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué. La sorcière heureuse lui rendit son étreinte.

-Alors Herm' fille ou garçon ?

-Fille ! répondit la future maman ravie.

-Par merlin, Théo va se transformer en vraie mère poule !

-c'est déjà fait ! il lui donne déjà des conseils pour éloigner les garçons trop collant à travers mon ventre alors ça promet pour la suite….

Les deux amis rigolèrent.

-ça m'avait manqué tout ça.

-tu m'étonne …..Ça va mieux ? demanda la brune inquiète.

-Oui, on ne peut pas rêver mieux maintenant que je vous ais avec moi !

Hermione sourit, mais vit l'angoisse traverser les yeux gris de Draco.

-Harry a changé aussi….comme toi.

Etonné le sorcier regarda son amie attendant la suite. Hermione avait le regard lointain.

-Après ton départ…on lui en a beaucoup voulu. On l'a laissé en roue libre quelques temps… comme tu dois t'en douter le résultat a été désastreux. Draco ferma les yeux douloureusement. Heureusement Ron était là pour lui, moi j'en étais incapable. Et il a changé, il est devenu plus posé, plus réfléchi….Ne t'inquiète pas trop avec lui ! Je suis absolument certaine qu'il te laissera faire tes propres choix ! Il a appris de ses erreurs….

Draco regarda la jeune femme étonné, Hermione avait toujours su ce qui le turlupinait, ce qu'il fallait dire pour le rassurer.

-Merci Herm' ça me soulage d'entendre ça….j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.

-Tout le monde l'aurait voulu ! Dray une dernière question ?

-Oui, belle Hermione ?

-As-tu réussi à lui pardonner ?

-Franchement, soupira le blond. Je ne sais pas Herm', je ne sais vraiment pas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête compréhensive, puis plus joyeuse entraîna son ami dans la cuisine.

-Allez, on n'est pas là pour parler de choses tristes ! Viens m'aider à préparer l'apéro !

L'après midi se passa de la meilleure des façons, Draco profita de son parrain le plus possible, il fut mis au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence, Pierre fut très vite à l'aise dans le groupe. Bientôt, la famille Weasley au complet se joint à la petite fête au grand bonheur du blond. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué !

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry s'isola un peu, de loin, il observait ses amis discuter et rire avec Draco. Tout le monde était heureux de le retrouver, lui également. De plus Draco semblait épanoui dans sa nouvelle vie ce qui l'avait rassuré grandement. Bien sur, voir le Blond avec un autre homme l'avait blessé, mais le brun préférait le savoir heureux avec un autre homme que triste et seul. Il s'y ferait, il avait laissé passé sa chance il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Harry soupira, en se resservant un verre d'eau. Il sentit Pierre s'approcher, il se retourna.

-Eh bien, ce qu'on a dit est vrai, tu as un radar pour sorcier ! Plaisanta Pierre, en se servant un verre de vin. Harry sourit légèrement. L'attitude de Pierre était faussement décontractée, le sorcier semblait être venu à sa rencontre pour autre chose que des plaisanteries. Harry le scruta de ses yeux verts en attendant la suite. Pierre croisa son regard, et toussa gêné. Pas possible d'avoir des yeux aussi verts pensa t-il en avalant une gorgée du liquide rouge. Harry souriait, mais ses yeux eux restaient sérieux. Pierre ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il fit tourner le vin dans son verre, cherchant ses mots. Le regard scrutateur du noiraud d'en face ne l'aidait pas. Un sourire en coin, Harry décida d'abréger les souffrances du français. Il observa Draco toujours en train de rire.

-Il a l'air heureux …

Surpris d'entendre Harry parler, Pierre releva les yeux. Le survivant regardait Draco tristement, mais il se reprit bien vite voyant l'autre homme l'observer.

-Tu le rends heureux …..ne t'inquiète pas ! Votre venue ne changera rien !

Pierre se sentait perdu, ce discours aurait dut être le sien….le sorcier face à lui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Juste après avoir pensé ça, il vit Harry sourire encore plus.

-Je ne vais pas te cacher que je l'aime encore….tu t'en doute ! Pierre se raidit. Mais vous formez un beau couple….le regard du gryffon s'assombrit. Et….je ne pourrais jamais le faire sourire à nouveau comme tu le fais….Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Interloqué Pierre n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il n'en attendait pas autant de leur conversation…..

-Te voilà rassuré je pense ! Termina Harry en se retournant. Et oh fait…ne tarde pas trop à lui offrir ! Il va bientôt deviner et après que Merlin te sauve, il ne te lâchera plus avant de l'avoir au bout du doigt ! s'exclama Harry en se retournant et appuyant son regard sur la poche droite de la veste de Pierre. Il peut être si gamin parfois…laissa échapper le survivant un sourire tendre au visage.

Sur ce, Harry s'enfonça dans le fond du jardin, sous le regard effaré de Pierre. Ce sorcier n'est pas normal ! s'exclama t-il intérieurement, comment avait il su….. Secouant la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions, Pierre partit rejoindre son petit ami. Il était soulagé, Harry n'essayerai pas de reconquérir Draco, ne restait plus qu'à son blond de faire son choix à présent.

Avoir gardé tête haute devant Pierre avait épuisé Harry. Il laissait Draco partir définitivement, mais ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Les larmes aux yeux, il se soumit à un sortilège de désillusion, passa devant la terrasse où tout le monde mangeaient et discutaient, puis sortit de la maison sous l'œil perçant de sa meilleure amie. Théo avait raison, Hermione avait un radar depuis qu'elle était enceinte. La jeune femme, sortit à sa suite, il s'arrêta sur le trottoir et souffla un finite incantem.

-Harry…commença Hermione inquiète. Harry gardait un visage de marbre, il tenta de lancer un faible sourire pour l'apaiser, mais la sorcière voyait bien la souffrance de son ami.

-T'inquiète ! Profitez ! Je suis fatigué on se revoit plus tard ! Attention à ma future filleule !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry transplana. Théodore enlaça sa femme tendrement.

-Il a besoin d'être seul ma puce ! il a fait de sacrés efforts tu sais !

-Je sais...J'espère que ça ira !

-Si tu veux demain j'irais dans son appart' m'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé avec un petit suisse la taquina Théo.

-Ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! Soupira Hermione en lui donnant une tape légère sur le bras. Retournons auprès de nos invités ! Ils vont s'inquieter.

-Chef…oui chef ! Un bisous avant ?

Harry entra dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, il s'arrêta devant la tombe de ses parents.

-Salut 'pa, Salut'man….je crois que j'ai besoin de vous parler.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura captivé !_**

 ** _A partir de maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer !_**

 ** _Bises à tous, et à la prochaine !_**


End file.
